Trésor Marin v2
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: AU. Dans un monde où les créatures mythiques vivent aux côtés des Humas, un mystérieux trésor attire bien des convoitises, notamment celle d'un pirate sans scrupules. Yuri et Flynn vont se retrouver, bien malgré eux, entrainés dans cette quête de richesses. [Version retravaillée]
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous/toutes. :)

Bon, j'y travaille depuis un moment mais j'ai ENFIN réussi à écrire une introduction qui me convienne pour Trésor Marin. La version de _**janvier 2015**_ est donc obsolète et je repars ici avec de nouvelles bases. Si vous avez lu la première version, pas de soucis, y a pas d'énormes changements au niveau des idées, mais le récit sera différent. J'espère néanmoins que vous aimerez cette nouvelle version.

Je remercie tout particulièrement **BleachHitsugaya** , **A Tale of Brothers** , **Eliandre** et **Kaleiya** pour leurs reviews sur la première version. Vous m'avez motivée pour cette réécriture. Merci. :)

 **Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

 **Précision** : Fic Fluri. ;)

Le fanart utilisé pour cette fic a été réalisé par une artiste pixiv, mais je n'arrive plus à retrouver son pseudo. Si quelqu'un sait de qui il s'agit, faites-moi signe, merci. ;)

 **Trésor Marin (v2)**

 **Prologue**

Selon les légendes, le monde magique de Terca Lumeiris est dominé depuis la nuit des temps par deux puissantes civilisations : celle des Humas, dominant un large continent, et celle des Merines, dominant les océans.

Pendant des siècles, les deux civilisations vécurent en parfaite harmonie, à tel point qu'il y eût même, ça et là, quelques unions entre humas et merines, donnant naissance à des êtres exceptionnels : les Interprètes. Ces derniers, ainsi que leurs descendants, étaient perçus comme des êtres exceptionnels et vénérés comme des dieux car ils étaient naturellement capables de comprendre et de retranscrire le langage des deux cultures. Ils permettaient donc aux populations de se comprendre entre elles, favorisant ainsi les échanges, et intervenaient pour régler les conflits mineurs lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Les conflits plus importants, voire diplomatiques, étaient quant à eux laissés à la charge des souverains des deux empires, qui maîtrisaient parfaitement chaque dialecte. En outre, les dirigeants avaient généralement été élevés ensemble, afin de maintenir ce lien si précieux entre les deux peuples, ils se connaissaient donc très bien et étaient capable de négocier par eux-même sans aggraver la situation, car il en saisissaient généralement tous les enjeux.

Pendant des siècles, l'harmonie et la prospérité régnèrent ainsi sur ce monde, qui semblait béni des dieux, mais, malheureusement, vint le jour où ce lien, qui avait transcendé les générations et apporté la paix, engendra le chaos.

A cette époque, le roi Huma Astor venait de vaincre un clan de nains qui avait longtemps harcelé les petits villages en bordure de son royaume. De cette campagne, il avait ramené un immense butin composé d'or, de pierreries, d'armes forgées mais aussi d'artefacts magiques d'une qualité exceptionnelle et d'une valeur inestimable. Avec cela, il espérait bien assurer la prospérité et la stabilité de son royaumes pour les décennies à venir mais c'était sans compter sur la cupidité de ses propres fils.

Il savait, depuis bien longtemps, que ses deux garçons n'attendaient que son trépas pour profiter du pouvoir. Il en était conscient mais, malgré tout, il avait choisit de fermer les yeux car c'était ses enfants.

Toutefois, après sa campagne contre les nains, il se sentit de plus en plus oppressé et les tentatives d'assassinats, plus ou moins maladroites, se multiplièrent.

Une nuit, alors qu'il venait d'échapper à une tentative particulièrement élaborée, il fit venir son ami, l'empereur des océans, et lui parla en ces termes :

« Mon ami, je t'ai fait venir aujourd'hui pour implorer ton aide. J'espérais rendre mon peuple heureux mais cet or n'a fait que corrompre mes garçons et mettre mon pouvoir en danger. Je dois me débarrasser de ce trésor et, pour cela, j'ai décidé de le confier à une personne de confiance. C'est toi que j'ai choisi. Une fois ce trésor disparu, peut être mes fils recouvreront-ils la raison. »

Le monarque des mers accepta la requête, en vertu de leur longue amitié, et jura de veiller à ce que plus personne n'accède à ces richesses, qu'il soit humas, sirène ou triton. Puis il disparu dans la nuit, emportant le fabuleux trésor avec lui.

Deux jours plus tard, Astor fut retrouvé dans sa chambre, assassiné.

Le coupable n'ayant laissé aucune preuve derrière lui, ses fils ne furent jamais suspectés et l'aîné lui succéda aussitôt, comme le voulait la tradition. Le cadet, quant à lui, se mit discrètement en quête du trésor, fouillant le palais de fond en combles, avant d'étendre ses recherches à toute la capitale. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne trouva rien. Pas la plus petite pépite d'or.

Il allait monter une expédition pour parcourir tout le continent lorsque la chance sembla enfin lui sourire.

A l'issue d'une entrevue avec son frère, au cours de laquelle il lui avait présenté le résultat de ses recherches, il croisa par hasard le prince des océans, venu en visite diplomatique. Ayant grandit ensemble, les jeunes gens discutèrent un instant jusqu'à ce que le prince triton laisse échapper un détail intriguant : deux jours avant le décès d'Astor, son propre père avait érigé une barrière dans un coin reculé de l'océan et avait interdit à quiconque de s'approcher de la zone.

La coïncidence était trop évidente pour que le prince huma ne fasse pas le lien et il essaya de cuisiner son compagnon pour en savoir davantage. Malheureusement, le jeune triton semblait totalement ignorant et, de frustration, le prince le repoussa violemment contre une colonne. Sous le choc, la nuque de l'être marin se brisa et il s'écroula, mort.

Ce triste événement marqua la fin de plusieurs siècles d'échanges car, fou de chagrin, le roi triton ordonna à ses sujets de ne plus approcher des côtes. L'ordre fut d'abord peu suivi, car certaines amitiés étaient trop fortes pour être brisées du jour au lendemain mais, peu à peu, au fil des ans, les merines s'éloignèrent des humas et de la surface. D'abord par peur du roi des mers et des sanctions encourus, puis par peur des humas eux-même.

En effet, sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi ou comment, une rumeur dévoilant l'existence d'un trésor dans les fonds marins s'était répandue comme une traîné de poudre, attisant la convoitise de nombreuses personnes. Une convoitise sublimée par un décret royal, qui condamnait quiconque partait à la recherche du trésor, confirmant maladroitement son existence.

De nombreux vaisseaux pirates prirent alors la mer afin de retrouver cet or, capturant et maltraitant sirènes et Interprètes pour les y aider.

Mais nul, à part le seigneur des mers et son héritier, ne connaissait l'emplacement exact de l'or, si bien qu'au bout d'un siècle et demi, personne, pas même les seigneurs humas, n'avait pu mettre la main dessus. Malgré tout, la piraterie perdura et une ère de terreur s'installa.

 **XxXxX**

 _ **Environ 150 ans plus tard**_

En 150 ans de pillages et de carnages, les pirates avaient pris le contrôle de la surface des océans et inspiraient la terreur à toutes les villes côtières. D'ailleurs, les pécheurs ne s'éloignaient plus guère des côtes au risque de devenir des proies faciles pour ces êtres cruels, assoiffés de sang et de richesses.

Pourtant, même s'il avait l'air sans foi ni loi, le monde de la piraterie était très hiérarchisé et codifié. Les pirates les plus puissants, dont la seule évocation du nom faisait frémir, étaient craints et respectés par leurs pairs, qui préféraient généralement fuir ou leur prêter allégeance pour survivre.

Certains arrivaient ainsi à se constituer une véritable armée, si bien qu'ils ne sortaient même plus eux-même en mer et vivaient paisiblement, attendant que leurs vassaux leur ramènent butins et victuailles.

En 20 ans, le capitaine Alexei Dinoia, un pirate redoutable et redouté, avait ainsi constitué la flotte la plus imposante qui soit et la rumeur disait qu'il était à deux doigts de découvrir le trésor légendaire.

Toutefois, Alexei faisait parti de ces pirates qui n'allaient plus en mer sauf en cas de nécessité. Il avait élu domicile sur une petite île, au large du continent huma, et s'y était fait bâtir un manoir somptueux au sommet d'une crête. Il y vivait en paix et dans l'opulence en compagnie de ses plus vieux complices, attendant patiemment le jour où la sirène capable de le guider à son but serait enfin capturée.

 **XxXxX**

Eh oui, c'est déjà la fin et les garçons ne sont pas encore apparus mais, patience, c'est pour le chapitre 1. En attendant, je vous laisse essayer de deviner qui sera la sirène (comment ça, le fanart aide à mort?).

Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un ch'tite review. :)


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes & à tous.

Vous l'attendiez, le voici : le premier chapitre complètement revisité de Trésor Marin. Il a un peu tardé, je sais, mais comme je voulais absolument finir le chapitre 14 de Guardians avant de le poster, ça a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. :)

Un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des review, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part et j'ai pu constater que j'avais pas réécrit le prologue pour rien. :) Ca m'a fait plaisir.

Donc vraiment, merci à vous : **BleachHitsugaya** , **Kaleiya** , **Eliandre** et **Carottal**. :)

 **Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

 **Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

 **Trésor Marin (v2)**

 **Chapitre 1 : Avalon**

Il y a bien longtemps, l'île d'Avalon, située au sud-ouest du continent huma, était un sanctuaire reconnu par toutes les civilisations. C'était un lieu de paix où humas et merines pouvaient se rencontrer et où, parfois, les traités étaient signés. Personne n'y vivait de manière permanente mais il arrivait que des pécheurs ou quelques aventuriers y fassent une halte car la pêche y était toujours bonne et l'île était riche en espèces endémiques.

Malheureusement, lorsque débuta l'ère de la piraterie, Avalon fut l'un des premiers lieux profanés car l'île offrait un abri idéal pour les hors-la-loi : c'était une terre sacrée sur laquelle les soldats osaient rarement s'aventurer et elle disposait d'un vaste réseau de galeries creusées par la mer et les rivières souterraines. En outre, c'était un endroit où l'on pouvait facilement accoster car Avalon disposait de nombreux ports naturels, parfois dissimulés et protégés par de larges récifs.

Au fils des ans, les pirates se disputèrent ce lieu stratégique jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux s'impose comme le maître indiscutable de l'île : Alexei Dinoia. Dès qu'il en prit possession, le pirate la transforma en une véritable place forte et fit bâtir sa demeure au sommet d'une de ses crêtes, afin de la rendre inattaquable de la terre comme de la mer. Il y vivait, y conservait son butin et y enfermait ses prisonniers.

L'île, autrefois sacrée, avait ainsi acquis une sinistre réputation, chez les humas comme chez les merines. D'ailleurs, en dehors des hommes d'Alexei, nul ne naviguait ou ne nageait à proximité de ce lieu désormais maudit.

 **XxXxX**

Alexei Dinoia était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années arrivé dans le monde la piraterie un peu par hasard. En effet, alors qu'il n'avait que 16 ou 17 ans, l'homme s'était engagé dans l'armée, afin de pouvoir protéger villes et villages des attaques de hors-la-loi.

Mais sa première mission avait fait voler en éclats toutes ses belles illusions de jeunesse.

Sa compagnie avait en effet été choisie pour détruire une menace située à proximité d'un des ports huma les plus importants. Mais alors qu'il pensait massacrer un groupe de dangereux pirates, il s'était retrouvé face à des familles, à des enfants. Des Interprètes. Et sa compagnie avait reçu l'ordre de ne laisser aucun survivant.

A cette époque, et depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, les Interprètes étaient perçus par la majorité des humas comme des êtres maudits, qui attiraient le malheur où qu'ils soient. En effet, comme les pirates avaient besoin de leurs capacités, ils attaquaient fréquemment des villes où ils étaient sûrs d'en trouver. De ce fait, les Interprètes étaient généralement rendus responsables des raids et pillages et chassés des villes où ils avaient toujours vécu jusqu'alors. Parfois, dans les cas les plus extrêmes, ils étaient même purement et simplement assassinés.

Pour survivre, ces êtres autrefois vénérés n'avaient que peu de solutions. Certains s'isolaient à bonne distance des villes, formant de petites communautés sur la terre ferme, tandis que d'autres préféraient s'installer dans les océans, puisque de par leurs origines, ils étaient aussi bien capables de vivre sur terre que sous l'eau.

Toutefois, l'empereur des océans se montrait particulièrement méfiant à leur égard à cause d'une troisième catégorie d'Interprètes : ceux qui avaient volontairement rejoint les pirates. Plusieurs sirènes avaient ainsi été piégées et le roi ne tenait pas vraiment à faire courir le moindre risque à son peuple, même s'il ne voulait pas non plus rester sourd aux souffrances d'hommes et de femmes qui avaient encore, parfois, de la famille au fond des mers. Il leur proposait donc systématiquement une série d'épreuves ardues au cours desquelles les Interprètes devaient faire preuve de leur volonté d'intégration. En outre, les nouveaux arrivants étaient constamment surveillés par un duo de gardes pour une durée minimale d'un an.

Toutes ces précautions avaient rebutées de nombreux Interprètes qui avaient donc préféré rester vivre sur la terre ferme, même si les risques encourues étaient plus grand.

Ainsi, lorsqu'Alexei s'était engagé, la situation de ce peuple était déjà plus que précaire, mais jamais le jeune soldat n'aurait pu imaginer que son roi lui ordonnerait de tuer des enfants. Il ne s'était pas engagé pour ça !

Suite à ces événements, il se mit donc à haïr du plus profond de son être tous ces hommes de pouvoir qui n'hésitaient pas à massacrer des innocents pour leur propre profit. Cette haine ne fit que croître, silencieusement, au fur et à mesure qu'il montait en grade, jusqu'au jour où un nouvel événement inattendu fit basculer sa vie.

Il était alors âgé de 21 ans et avait été envoyé dans une petite bourgade côtière afin d'y superviser la construction d'un rempart protecteur. Il y était arrivé depuis moins de dix jours lorsqu'un groupe de pirates attaqua la ville dans le but évident de stopper la construction de l'édifice.

Bien évidemment, Alexei et ses hommes s'interposèrent mais, malgré leurs efforts, la bataille fut aussi brève que brutale. Le jeune officier, complètement débordé, fut blessé et perdit connaissance au cours de l'assaut. Il ne se réveilla que plusieurs jours plus tard, à bord d'un des vaisseaux responsables de l'attaque, les hors-la-loi ayant l'intention de l'utiliser comme otage.

Il ne regagna toutefois jamais l'armée.

Grâce à son habileté aux armes et à sa grande haine des seigneurs humas, il était parvenu à gagner le respect de l'équipage et surtout de son capitaine, qui le désigna, à peine un an plus tard, comme son héritier. Depuis lors, la réputation et la puissance d'Alexei n'avaient cessé de croître.

Mais malgré cette réussite fulgurante dans la piraterie, cet homme demeurait insatisfait car son plus grand désir restait inassouvi : il voulait absolument trouver le trésor légendaire afin de vaincre définitivement les seigneurs humas dans un domaine qui leur tenait à coeur depuis plusieurs générations. Peu importe les sacrifices auxquels il devait consentir et même si cela devait impliquer qu'il commette lui-même des actes qui le répugnaient autrefois.

Ainsi, il n'avait pas hésité à enlever un jeune Interprète pour l'obliger à l'aider dans son entreprise.

 **XxXxX**

Flynn Scifo était l'Interprète d'Alexei Dinoia. Oui, cet homme le considérait comme sa propriété exclusive et personnelle. Personne ne pouvait le toucher sans sa permission et le pirate ne le montrait qu'aux 'invités de marque'. Le reste du temps, le jeune homme était enfermé dans une vaste chambre, au dernier étage du manoir, et n'en sortait que lorsqu'Alexei avait besoin de lui pour interroger une sirène.

Le pirate le définissait toujours comme un invité quand il le présentait, mais Flynn savait que les mots 'prisonnier' voire même 'esclave' étaient bien plus appropriés à sa situation, même s'il aurait pu être bien plus maltraité qu'il ne l'était. On lui apportait trois repas par jour, on lui donnait de quoi s'habiller décemment et sa chambre – ou plutôt sa prison – était digne d'une suite royale. En outre, quand il n'y avait pas de merines à torturer ou à interroger, les habitants du manoir le laissaient généralement tranquille.

C'était les moments qu'il préférait car, en ces instants, on ne l'obligeait pas à être témoin de toutes sortes d'atrocités qui le mettaient toujours aussi mal à l'aise, alors qu'il voyait régulièrement ce genre de scène depuis ses 11 ou 12 ans.

Il en avait à présent 21 et n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à toutes ces horreurs. Pour lui, c'était toujours aussi insoutenable et il ne rêvait que d'une chose : s'évader de cet endroit où il était retenu contre son gré depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût.

Malheureusement, il manquait cruellement d'opportunités : Alexei le faisait systématiquement surveiller par l'un de ses hommes quand il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, il avait déjà essayé de fausser compagnie à ses escortes ou même de se rebeller à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'en avait jamais rien résulté de bon. Il avait également pensé à mettre fin à ses jours, en sautant d'une des fenêtres de sa chambre, mais il n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre par respect pour ses parents, morts en tentant de lui sauver la vie. Mourir de sa propre initiative lui aurait donné l'impression de cracher sur leur sacrifice et il les respectait bien trop pour cela. Il s'était donc finalement résolu à attendre qu'une occasion se présente et, chaque soir, il se mettait à sa fenêtre pour prier toutes les divinités, connues et inconnues, de lui venir en aide.

 **XxXxX**

Ce soir-là était une soirée comme les autres. Un livre à la main, Flynn s'était assis juste à côté de sa fenêtre et lançait de temps à autre un regard mélancolique en direction du ciel ou de la mer – sa façon à lui d'implorer les dieux.

Il était tout à son petit rituel lorsqu'un son inhabituel attira son attention. On aurait dit des voix mais lointaines et partiellement étouffées par le vent. Un instant, il se pencha à sa fenêtre mais ne vit rien d'autre que l'aplomb vertigineux de la crête sur laquelle avait été bâti le manoir. Il se retira rapidement et secoua la tête : c'était sûrement le vent s'engouffrant dans une grotte qui lui avait donné cette impression d'entendre des voix car, en vérité, qui pouvait bien être assez fou pour se promener aussi près de la demeure d'un pirate comme Alexei? La réponse était évidente : personne. Le jeune homme se replongea donc dans sa lecture sans se douter que, quelques mètres plus bas, il était la cible d'une attention toute particulière.

 **XxXxX**

 _ **Au abords d'Avalon, quelques minutes plus tôt**_

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures lorsqu'une masse sombre se faufila à travers les récifs au pied de l'île. Prudemment, un jeune triton s'avançait en direction de la demeure du pirate.

Lorsqu'il se trouva à une distance raisonnable, c'est-à-dire suffisamment près pour observer ce qu'il était venu voir mais pas trop non plus pour ne pas se faire prendre, il s'arrêta et se dissimula à l'ombre d'un récif assez grand pour le cacher, tout en lui permettant d'observer la façade du manoir qui faisait face à la mer.

Sa longue chevelure brune flottait à la surface de l'eau et formait comme un halo sombre autour de sa tête, seule partie émergée de son corps, tandis que sa longue et puissante queue de triton aux écailles mauves battait silencieusement les flots pour le maintenir à la bonne hauteur.

L'exercice n'était pas de tout repos mais il ne voulait surtout pas toucher le moindre rocher de peur qu'il soit piégé. Après tout, il n'était qu'à quelques brasses de l'Antre du Démon, un endroit où avaient péri des centaines de merines.

C'était une folie pour ceux de son peuple que de s'en approcher si près mais, même si cette demeure abritait un être démoniaque, elle abritait également un ange, un être unique dont les cheveux et la peau brillaient doucement à la lumière de la lune.

Tous les soirs, il s'asseyait à côté d'une des fenêtres du dernier étage et lisait tranquillement un livre ou observait les étoiles en jetant, de temps à autre, un regard mélancolique en direction de l'océan.

A force de l'observer, le jeune triton s'était attaché à cet huma et, cette nuit comme tant d'autres, il se laissa hypnotiser par cet être qui le fascinait. Il le contempla ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le tire de sa torpeur et le fasse sursauter :

 _« Yuri! C'est donc là que tu étais?! »_

Aussitôt, le dénommé Yuri fit volte-face et s'exclama, mi-surpris, mi-agacé :

 _« Judy?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu m'as suivi!? »_

 _« De toute évidence »_ répliqua son amie, sarcastique.

Judith, que le brun surnommait Judy, était une belle et fière sirène aux longs cheveux d'un bleu pastel tirant sur le bleu foncé au niveau des pointes. C'était une amie d'enfance du triton mais aussi, et depuis peu, sa garde du corps attitrée. Elle ne le quittait donc que rarement car elle connaissait son goût prononcé pour le danger et l'aventure.

Yuri soupira.

 _« J'aurais dû me douter que tu découvrirais ces petites escapades nocturne. N'en dit rien à mon frère, s'il-te-plaît »_ demanda t-il en se rapprochant sensuellement de la jeune femme tout en affichant son expression la plus séductrice.

 _« Yuri, cette attitude ne fonctionnera pas sur moi, c'est moi qui te l'ai apprise »_ répliqua cette dernière d'un ton ferme.

Le brun se renfrogna aussitôt, affichant une moue boudeuse et un peu effrayée à l'idée que son frère apprenne ce qu'il faisait de ses nuits.

 _« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien à Duke »_ ajouta la sirène d'une voix rassurante. _« Mais attention, saches que je ne fais pas ça pour toi : ton frère risque de me tuer s'il apprend que je t'ai laissé venir jusqu'ici. Bon sang, l'Antre du Démon, Yuri! Tu es complètement inconscient ou quoi ?! D'habitude, j'aime ton sens du risque mais là... c'est un peu trop extrême, même pour moi ! »_

 _« Tu ne peux pas comprendre »_ répondit simplement Yuri, songeur.

 _« Eh bien tu me l'expliquera quand même. Mais pas ici. Rentrons avant d'attirer l'attention d'un de ces maudits pirates »_ déclara la jeune femme sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la contestation. A contre coeur, Yuri leva une dernière fois les yeux vers la fenêtre du jeune huma, puis il se décida à suivre Judith et à quitter les lieux.

 **XxXxX**

Fin du premier chapitre.

J'y ai globalement présenté la situation de nos deux protagonistes ainsi qu'Alexei et l'île sur laquelle il a élu domicile car ça me paraissait important comme point de départ. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci de l'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une tite review. ;)

PS : Les dialogues en italique sont ceux en langage Merines.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à toutes & à tous.

Annonce inédite à ce jour : voici le chapitre 2 de Trésor Marin. :) Je pensais le finir plus tôt, surtout que j'avais pleins de choses à y mettre (et j'en ai même pas casé la moitié... ça aurait été beaucoup, beaucoup trop long), mais la scène entre Yuri et Judith m'a donné énormément de fils à retordre, tout comme la dernière. J'espère néanmoins être parvenue à faire quelque chose de correct. :)

Comme à l'accoutumée, je remercie tous ceux qui prennent (ou ont pris) la peine de lire cette fic. Merci aussi pour vos reviews. :)

 **Kaleiya** : Je t'en avais parlé, en fait, je n'ai pas fait tant de changements que ça. :) Ceci dit, j'ai constaté que je devais vraiment remodeler certaines scènes car ça ne convient plus avec certaines nouveautés. J'ai aussi dû jeter quelques idées mais bon, ça sera peut être pour une autre fic. :)

 **A Tale of Brothers** : Je ne coule pas, je ne coule pas (encore). J'ai néanmoins l'impression que passé un certain stade, tu voudras m'aider à boire la tasse. :D

 **Eliandre** : Merci. :) Je constate que nous sommes très similaire sur pas mal de points. En un sens, c'est assez flippant. XD J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes. ;)

 **BleachHitsugaya** : Contente que ça te plaise. :) J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Ca fait tellement longtemps que tu me la réclames. ;)

 **Carottal** : Effectivement, il y a quelques inspirations de la Petit Sirène. :) Mais ce n'est pas la seule. J'ai aussi réutilisé des idées venant de Nagi no Asukara par exemple, ainsi que de One Piece (mais je crois que tu avais vu les références dans ton précédents message). Après, ce ne sont que des inspirations plus ou moins volontaires. L'histoire en elle-même est inédite. ;)

 **Amarantine Lily** : Merci pour tes 2 reviews. :) Je te rappelle, en passant, que les menaces de mort à mon encontre sont interdites (et ne servent à rien). ;)

 **Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

 **Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

A noter que les dialogues en italique sont en langage Merines.

 **Trésor Marin (v2)**

 **Chapitre 2 :Chantage**

 _ **Quelque part au milieu de l'océan, un navire pirate**_

« Capitaine! Capitaine Yeager! C'est une catastrophe! »

L'interpellé, un homme aux cheveux courts avec une longue mèche qui lui retombait devant le visage, releva la tête pour observer, d'un air mi-inquiet, mi-exaspéré, celui qui venait de faire irruption dans sa cabine

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda t-il d'un ton sec.

« Les prisonnières. Elles se sont enfuies ! » bredouilla le subalterne, visiblement paniqué.

« QUOI?! » rugit aussitôt le maître du navire en se levant d'un bond. « Vous les avez laissé filer toutes les deux alors que notre messager est parti ?! Si nous n'avons rien à présenter à Alexei lorsqu'il sera là, est-ce que vous avez une petite idée de ce qui arrivera à ce bateau?! »

Le simple pirate déglutit avec difficulté mais n'osa aucune réponse tant elle était évidente : l'équipage serait mis à mort et le navire coulé.

Voyant que son matelot ne réagissait pas, le capitaine s'apprêta à insister sur ce point lorsque son vis-à-vis osa reprendre la parole, presque timidement.

« Il y a néanmoins une bonne nouvelle : nous avons pu reprendre une de ces demoiselles. La seconde, en revanche, s'est jeté à l'eau. Impossible de la poursuivre ».

Cette nouvelle calma quelque peu le maître des lieux mais même si le pire était évité, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait demeurait préoccupante.

« Je suppose que celle qui nous a échappé est l'Interprète? » demanda t-il d'un ton las en commençant à faire les cent pas dans sa cabine.

« En effet » confirma le subalterne. « Sa camarade a, quant à elle, été reconduite dans ses appartements et nous nous sommes assurés qu'elle ne pourrait plus en sortir ».

'C'est déjà ça', pensa le capitaine avant d'ajouter à haute voix :

« Bien. A présent, il ne nous reste plus qu'à retrouver son amie. Appelle-moi Gauche et Droite. J'ai du travail pour elles ».

 **XxXxX**

 _ **Lémuria, capitale des océans, environ 2 jours plus tard**_

Yuri Lowell, plus connu sous le nom de Yuri Pantarei à Lémuria, n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on appelait un lève-tôt. Il était même plutôt l'inverse mais, à présent, Judith comprenait pourquoi : le jeune prince des océans passait ses nuits à proximité d'un endroit maudit pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore.

En effet, lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris à proximité de la demeure d'Alexei la veille au soir, elle avait eu la ferme intention de lui demander des explications, sur les raisons de sa présence en ce lieu dangereux, une fois rentré au palais. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de poser ses questions car, une fois reconduit devant sa chambre, Yuri avait prétexté une soudaine envie de dormir et s'était enfermé dans la pièce, laissant la jeune sirène en plan sur le palier. Outrée de s'être fait avoir comme une débutante, elle avait finalement regagné sa propre chambre, située à proximité, et avait réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit à toutes sortes de stratégies qui lui permettraient d'obtenir les réponses à ses questions.

Et en cette belle matinée, elle était fin prête à affronter et à confronter son ami d'enfance. Elle savait que Yuri aimait bien traîner au lit et elle savait aussi qu'il était bien plus loquace quand il était à moitié endormi. Elle avait donc décidé de le réveiller un peu plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée et de le questionner de but en blanc, sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Le procédé pouvait paraître un brin sadique mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien du jeune prince si elle le demandait gentiment. Elle le connaissait depuis bien trop longtemps pour être aussi naïve.

Fière de son idée, la demoiselle se présenta devant la porte de Yuri avec un large sourire aux lèvres et frappa. Personne ne répondit. Judith se saisit donc de la poignée et la tourna 'au cas où'.

A sa grande surprise, puisqu'elle était persuadée que le prince l'avait fermé à clé la veille, la porte s'ouvrit et elle pénétra dans la pièce.

L'endroit, bien que spacieux, était assez vide. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, quelques armes éparpillées de-ci, de-là, ainsi qu'une petite table basse jonché d'objets divers et variés.

La garde du corps balaya la pièce du regard, espérant trouver Yuri dans son lit, mais ce dernier ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un s'écrier « _bouh!_ » à quelques centimètre de son oreille droite.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise et se recula d'un seul coup, donnant au passage un coup de queue au jeune merines qui l'avait surprise et semblait en proie, depuis, à une profonde hilarité.

« _Tu devrais voir ta tête!_ » s'exclama t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Vexée, la sirène le toisa un instant avant de répliquer d'un ton sec :

« _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle._ »

« _Tu boudes?! Franchement, il n'y a pas de quoi. C'était juste pour te montrer à quel point ta façon de faire a été désagréable hier soir, lorsque tu m'as surpris._ »

Judith s'apprêtait à répliquer que ce n'était pas pareil, la situation étant différente, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci avait l'air déterminé et sûr de son bon droit, elle décida donc de changer partiellement de sujet plutôt que de s'enfoncer avec lui dans une dispute vide de sens.

« _En parlant d'hier soir, tu me dois toujours des explications !_ »

« _En effet. Je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes me questionner directement ce matin, c'est pourquoi je suis déjà levé. Je répondrais à certaines de tes questions mais ne t'attends pas non plus à ce que je te raconte toute l'histoire_ » répondit aussitôt Yuri en affichant un petit sourire à la fois malicieux et rêveur.

Les deux merines s'installèrent confortablement dans un coin de la pièce et la jeune sirène aux cheveux bleues commença son interrogatoire. Il dura sans doute un bon quart d'heure mais, au final, elle n'apprit que peu de choses, car le jeune prince était resté très évasif.

A l'issue de l'entretien, elle posa une dernière question, incrédule :

« _Donc, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit, tu te rends toutes les nuits à proximité de l'Antre du Démon parce que tu es tombé amoureux d'un huma probablement membre du pire équipage pirate connu à ce jour?!_ »

« _Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais amoureux_ » protesta Yuri. « _J'ai dit que je le trouvais fascinant._ »

La sirène croisa le regard de son prince, sceptique. Même s'il n'en avait pas conscience, pour elle, il était clair que Yuri était amoureux de cet huma. En temps ordinaire, elle l'aurait volontiers soutenu, quelque soit son choix, mais vu l'affiliation possible de cet huma, elle ne pouvait rester sans réagir. Le prince ne devait plus retourner près de l'Antre, c'était bien trop risqué. A contre-coeur, elle décida donc de le faire chanter.

« _Je me demande bien quel sera l'avis de ton frère sur le sujet..._ » s'interrogea t-elle à haute voix.

« _Tu avais promis de ne rien lui dire!_ » s'exclama aussitôt Yuri en se redressant d'un coup de nageoire, l'air furibond.

« _J'ai promis de ne pas lui dire où tu passais tes nuits. Je n'ai rien promis pour le reste. Mais si tu te tiens éloigné de l'Antre à partir de maintenant, je ne lui dirais rien._ »

« _C'est du chantage!_ » s'offusqua le merines aux longs cheveux bruns.

« _Peut être bien, mais note que je te donne quand même le choix._ »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre oralement, le prince jeta un regard noir à sa garde du corps, puis il lui tourna le dos et quitta sa chambre en claquant la porte. La discussion était close.

 **XxXxX**

Suite à sa dispute avec Judith, Yuri avait nagé un bon moment à travers Lémuria pour se calmer mais, malgré tout, il restait profondément agacé. Il connaissait la sirène depuis l'enfance et avait toujours eu confiance en elle. Il avait même été jusqu'à lui confier un de ses plus grands secrets, bien qu'il y avait été un peu forcé par les circonstances. Alors pourquoi l'avait-elle trahit ainsi en menaçant de tout raconter à son frère? Ça le dépassait complètement. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il avait inconsciemment nagé jusqu'à la Colline du Levant, une masse rocheuse qui surplombait une partie de la ville et où il aimait passer du temps, à l'écart et au calme. C'était un lieu qui l'apaisait et il décida d'y faire une halte.

Il s'allongea sur la roche dure, sur le dos, et contempla le paisible cheminement du soleil, distordu par les flots, à travers un ciel sans nuage. C'était une belle journée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit quelqu'un approcher et fut surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec son frère, l'actuel empereur des océans.

« _Duke? Que fais-tu ici?_ »

« _La moitié du palais a entendu ta porte claquer ce matin, à une heure où tu n'es habituellement même pas levé. Je suis venu te demander ce qui n'allait pas_ » expliqua Duke d'une voix lente et monocorde.

Yuri se redressa pour faire face à son aîné. Ce dernier avait une stature impressionnante : il était plus grand que tous les autres merines et, malgré un corps assez fin, il se dégageait de lui un charisme perceptible par tous. Sa longue queue de triton, tout comme ses longs cheveux, était d'un blanc argenté qui semblait se confondre avec l'océan lorsqu'il nageait. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient d'un brun profond.

Le plus souvent, Duke arborait une expression neutre et un regard doux, presque mélancolique, mais en cet instant, son expression était légèrement différente. Il était inquiet. Et Yuri n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Il opta donc pour lui dire la vérité, du moins en partie.

« _Je me suis disputé avec Judith ce matin..._ »

Aussitôt, l'expression de Duke se fit plus sévère et plus suspicieuse.

« _A quel sujet?_ » demanda t-il, toujours sur le même ton neutre.

Yuri détourna la tête. Trop en dire reviendrait à trahir lui-même son secret.

« _Je suppose que tu as encore quitté le dôme protecteur sans elle et qu'elle t'as rattrapé en chemin avant de te faire la leçon?_ » interrogea le roi.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux.

« _Tu sais que le fait que tu lises en moi aussi facilement est irritant?_ »

Duke esquissa un de ses rares sourires, qu'il réservait exclusivement à son petit frère.

« _Tu m'en as déjà parlé_ » déclara l'aînée, une pointe d'amusement perceptible dans sa voix. Puis il redevint très sérieux :

« _Écoute Yuri, je sais que tu aimes ta liberté et faire les choses à ta façon. Je sais aussi que tu adores prendre des risques et te retrouver dans d'inextricables situations. Ce côté aventureux fait parti de toi et je sais que je ne peux pas le brider, c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de t'assigner un garde du corps. Pour que quelqu'un puisse veiller sur toi en permanence. Nous vivons dans un monde dangereux et tu es mon frère. Je ne veux pas imaginer ce que ces maudits pirates pourraient te faire s'ils te capturaient. Je veux te préserver. Alors acceptes de suivre les règles que j'ai fixé. Elles ne me semblent pourtant pas particulièrement contraignantes._ »

Le plus jeune ne sut quoi répondre. Il resta là, planté devant son frère, cherchant une réponse appropriée, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un soldat. Ce dernier s'arrêta à hauteur du roi, le salua et déclara :

« _Altesse, vous êtes attendu en salle d'audience. Une Interprète vient d'arriver et elle exige de vous rencontrer._ »

Duke parut surpris mais acquiesça et, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Yuri, il reprit le chemin de Lémuria.

Son petit frère le regarda s'éloigner puis il fit volte-face et pris le chemin de la surface. Il ne voulait pas désobéir à son frère, pas après un tel discours, mais il voulait absolument revoir son ange une toute dernière fois avant de l'abandonner.

Il nagea jusqu'à proximité d'Avalon et attendit que la nuit tombe pour se faufiler à travers les rochers comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Mais cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il regarda en direction de la fenêtre, il la trouva close et ne vit personne.

 **XxXxX**

Flynn était loin d'être naïf ou stupide. Il savait toujours parfaitement pourquoi on le faisait sortir de sa chambre : lorsqu'il descendait l'escalier dit « de service », qui menait au sous-sol, il savait que c'était pour assister à une de ces séances de torture qui le répugnait tant. Lorsqu'il était prié de s'habiller convenablement et qu'on lui faisait descendre l'escalier principal de la demeure, il savait que c'était pour être exhibé à d'autres pirates comme on exhibe un trophée. Mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus, bien plus que les séances de torture, c'était les rares fois où il était conduit en direction des appartements privés du capitaine. Chaque fois qu'il y était amené – de force – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à la vue de la lourde porte en bois massif. Plus jeune, il avait tenté de se dérober à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'était jamais allé bien loin et, depuis, le pirate qui l'accompagnait – ou plutôt le traînait – jusqu'aux appartements ne lui lâchait le bras qu'une fois le seuil du bureau franchi. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, son escorte se retirait, le laissant seul avec Alexei, dans une pièce lugubre et angoissante.

En effet, pour assurer sa sécurité, le capitaine le plus redouté de l'ère actuelle avait installé ses quartier en plein coeur du manoir, de tel sorte qu'il n'y ait aucune fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. La majorité des pièces de ses appartements étaient donc sombres, seulement éclairées à la lueurs de bougies disposées sur de grands chandeliers à poser.

Flynn se sentait toujours extrêmement mal à l'aise dans cet endroit pour plusieurs raisons mais l'une des principales était que la perspective de se retrouver seul dans un espace clos avec Alexei Dinoia ne l'enchantait guère, car le pirate se comportait toujours de façon très singulière quand c'était le cas.

Le capitaine, assis à son bureau, l'observait déjà avec beaucoup d'attention et, ce qui était assez surprenant, une pointe de mélancolie.

« Approche Flynn » ordonna t-il en désignant une des chaises qui lui faisait face. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, l'Interprète obtempéra et s'assit.

Alexei détailla chacun de ses mouvements d'un regard prédateur, puis il poursuivit.

« Je t'ai convoqué pour t'informer d'une affaire importante. Je vais devoir quitter l'île pendant quelques jours pour régler son compte à un jeune prétentieux et prendre possession d'un colis. J'en profiterais également pour récupérer quelques menus objets ici ou là. Y a t-il quelque chose que tu désires? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés resta silencieux plusieurs minutes pour deux raisons : il ne voulait pas que son interlocuteur perçoive la joie qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'être tranquille pendant plusieurs jours à travers sa voix, et il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse satisfaisante à lui donner. S'il avait pu, il aurait bien évidemment demandé sa liberté mais il savait parfaitement que cela ne lui serait jamais accordé. En outre, il hésitait à donner une réponse car il savait parfaitement comment Alexei récupérait ses butins : par le pillage.

Au bout d'un moment, il se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Vraiment? » insista son geôlier. « Bien. Je tiens toutefois à t'informer que lors de mon retour, d'ici quelques jours, tu auras sans doute de la compagnie pendant quelque temps. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches avant mon départ afin de t'éviter une désagréable surprise à mon retour. »

Flynn baissa les yeux et fit de son mieux pour garder son masque d'impassibilité en place : le simple retour du capitaine était déjà une désagréable surprise en soi. Mais il garda sagement cette réflexion pour lui.

Tout à coup, il entendit le bruit d'un fauteuil dont les pieds raclent le sol et il releva brusquement la tête, inquiet. Alexei s'était levé et avait entrepris de contourner son bureau. Son monologue était terminé et il semblait vouloir passer à ce qui constituait généralement la seconde partie de leurs entretiens.

Il s'arrêta à côté de la chaise de son prisonnier et ordonna d'une voix ferme : « Lève-toi ».

Malgré ses réticences, le plus jeune obtempéra puis leva lentement son regard vers son vis-à-vis, qui le fixait avec avidité et impatience.

« Enlève ta chemise ».

Nouvel ordre. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'y échapper.

Résigné, Flynn fit ce qui lui était demandé. Lentement, très lentement, comme pour gagner du temps, il déboutonna sa chemise, puis la laissa glisser le long de ses épaules, puis de ses bras, dévoilant ainsi son torse robuste et luisant à la pâle lueur que projetaient les bougies.

C'était son héritage et sa malédiction : une peau recouverte de milliers de fines écailles qui scintillaient doucement à la lumière. La preuve qu'il était un Interprète.

Lorsque sa chemise tomba sur le plancher, Alexei, qui s'était placé derrière lui, l'enlaça. Bientôt, les mains du pirate parcoururent son torse et ses bras, effleurant les petites écailles.

Ce rituel plutôt malsain écoeurait systématiquement le jeune Interprète. C'était dans ces occasions qu'il avait le plus la sensation de n'être qu'un objet pour cet homme.

Néanmoins, il se laissait faire, ravalant sa fierté et ses larmes, faisant de son mieux pour ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion. Il avait depuis longtemps appris que résister ne ferait que prolonger le calvaire.

Et, tout en restant immobile pour assouvir la fascination malsaine de son bourreau, il se demanda à nouveau quand il pourrait enfin être libéré de toute cette torture. [1]

 **XxXxX**

[1] Petite précision pour éviter tout quiproquo : il n'y a rien de sexuel dans cette scène. Alexei ne s'intéresse pas à Flynn de cette façon-là. Il est juste totalement fasciné par les Interprètes et, comme il en a un sous la main, il en profite. Et je précise également qu'il se limite généralement à ce que j'ai décrit. Il ne se passe rien de plus (ce qui reste cependant de la torture du point de vue de Flynn & d'une personne saine d'esprit).

 **XxXxX**

Fin du second chapitre.

J'ai retenté la scène sensuel (enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça) et je pense que c'est pas trop mal mais n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis (sur cette partie ou sur l'ensemble du chapitre). ;)

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici, après presque un mois d'attente, le chapitre 3 de Trésor Marin. Je ne sais pas s'il sera à votre goût mais les choses avancent et je suis déjà impatiente d'écrire le prochain. :) Par contre, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le publier, car je risque d'avoir un peu plus de travail en novembre. En plus, y a tout plein d'animes sympa cette saison et Zestiria est sorti. Oui, je sais, ce sont des excuses de geek, mais j'assume. :D

Sinon, merci à toutes pour votre lecture et vos reviews. ;)

 **Carottal** : Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Certaines de tes intuitions sont bonnes. Je te laisse découvrir lesquelles. ;) Concernant la mélancolie d'Alexei, c'est dû à sa relation très complexe avec Flynn mais l'expliquer maintenant reviendrait à spoil certaines choses. Je me contenterai donc d'un « tu verras bien ». :)

Pour ce qui est de Spy Fox, je ne connais pas non, par contre, c'est amusant, mais moi aussi j'ai pensé à « sous l'océan » quand j'ai écris cette partie. Comme quoi... XD

 **Amarantine Lily** : Mais non, je suis sûre que tu exagères. :) Enfin, au moins, je sais que j'ai bien fait d'ajouter la précision. Je sens que tu vas me haïr à la fin de ce chapitre, je sais pas pourquoi.

 **Eliandre** : Je m'entraîne pour faire plus long. Un jour, je ferais des chapitres de 10 000 mots (c'est beau de rêver... j'y suis pas encore...). Les éléments déclencheurs devraient te plaire. Enfin je crois... j'espère.

 **A Tale of Brothers** : M'assommer? Carrément? Mais je suis innocente. T_T Mais non y aura pas de catastrophe après leur rencontre. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça? ;)

 **Kaleiya** : Avec ce nouveau chapitre, je pense que tu vas très vite voir qui est qui. XD Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour la longueur de la review. Je suis déjà bien contente que tu aies pris la peine d'en poster une. Surtout si tu étais fatiguée. :)

 **BleachHitsugaya** : Bah Yuri quoi... Il va agir en Yuri. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

 **Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

 **Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

A noter que les dialogues en italique sont en langage Merines.

 **Trésor Marin (v2)**

 **Chapitre 3 : Complot**

 _ **Avalon, le même soir, dans une autre partie du manoir**_

Sur l'île où il était retenu contre son gré depuis des années, Flynn avait très peu de contacts avec les autres résidents du manoir. Il ne voyait régulièrement que quelques hommes de confiance du capitaine, chargés de lui apporter ses repas ou de lui servir d'escorte en cas de besoin. Parmi eux se trouvait Barbos, un pirate un peu plus âgé que la moyenne et bedonnant, qui s'occupait également d'assurer la sécurité du manoir en temps ordinaire.

Cette nuit-là, Barbos venait tout juste de conduire l'Interprète à Alexei lorsqu'il regagna paisiblement ses propres appartements. Comme tous les autres, il ignorait ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, mais il était au courant des rumeurs et savait que ces entretiens n'étaient pas vraiment du goût du jeune adulte puisqu'il devait toujours l'y mener de force.

Néanmoins, Barbos n'éprouvait aucune empathie pour le jeune Interprète. Comme la plupart des membres de l'équipage, il estimait même qu'il bénéficiait d'un traitement de faveur et qu'il était trop bien traité pour un prisonnier, même s'il était nécessaire pour trouver le trésor. Après tout, les merines étaient tout aussi essentiels à leur réussite mais ils étaient tous enfermés à leur juste place : dans les sous-sols froids et humides de la bâtisse.

Lorsque le pirate arriva devant ses quartiers, il jeta furtivement un coup d'oeil à droite et à gauche du couloir, puis il prit une grande inspiration et entra. À peine avait-il refermé la porte derrière lui qu'une voix s'éleva dans la pièce :

« Te voilà enfin! » lança un homme élégant et raffiné depuis le confortable fauteuil où il était assis.

Barbos hocha la tête, ferma rapidement sa porte à clé, puis rejoignit son invité et s'assit dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Il prit ensuite fébrilement un cigare dans la boîte qui avait été placée sur la table, et l'alluma.

« Le sale gosse a encore une fois résisté tout au long du trajet. J'ai même cru que j'allais devoir le porter jusqu'aux appartements du capitaine! Mais j'ai finalement réussi à le faire avancer en menaçant de l'enchaîner la prochaine fois s'il continuait » expliqua t-il en recrachant une bouffée de fumée.

« N'insulte pas cet enfant. Il nous sera utile très prochainement » rétorqua son vis-à-vis après avoir bu une gorgé du verre qu'il s'était servi en attendant le retour de son hôte.

« Ah? Il est inclut dans vos projets, mon cher vice-capitaine? »

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il secoua légèrement son verre en fixant le glaçon qui s'y trouvait et qu'il essayait de faire fondre plus vite.

Tout à coup, il posa brutalement le verre sur la table, se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, sa longue chevelure d'un bleu électrique ondulant derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, tira les rideaux puis revint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

« En effet. Tu connais mes plans pour notre cher capitaine : il est trop vieux et il est temps qu'il se retire. De jeunes prétentieux défient régulièrement notre autorité depuis quelque temps et cela doit cesser. Nous devons redevenir cette puissance incontestable au sommet de la piraterie, et quoi de mieux qu'un peu de sang neuf à la tête de notre équipage pour renouveler notre hégémonie? » déclara pompeusement le vice-capitaine.

« Et vous seriez bien évidemment ce sang neuf, mon cher Cumore ? » demanda Barbos d'un air sournois.

« Bien sûr. Je suis vice-capitaine après tout. Mais pour cela, il faut que ce vieux renard d'Alexei périsse, de préférence de la main d'un équipage ennemi. »

« Tout cela, nous en avions déjà discuté » répliqua l'hôte. « Mais que vient faire le gamin là-dedans? »

« C'est très simple : je vais profiter de l'absence d'Alexei pour aller à la rencontre de Ragou, un de nos plus vieux ennemis, afin de le convaincre de participer à ce plan. Le gamin me servira de cadeau d'allégeance. Ce vieux requin n'a jamais pu mettre la main sur le moindre Interprète à cause du capitaine. Si je lui offre celui de notre équipage, il va forcément sauter sur l'occasion » expliqua le dénommé Cumore.

« Et vous pensez qu'il vous aidera à succéder à son pire ennemi grâce à ça ? Sans parler de la réaction de notre capitaine lorsqu'il s'apercevra que son précieux blondinet n'est plus au manoir... »

« C'est pour cette raison qu'Alexei doit mourir sur le chemin du retour. Ainsi, il n'aura pas le temps de s'apercevoir de quoique ce soit. En outre, je ne dirais rien de mes ambitions à Ragou. Je me présenterais seulement en qualité d'espion qui peut l'aider à se venger puis à conquérir Avalon. Et une fois qu'il aura tué Alexei, j'irais l'exécuter pour venger la mort de notre cher capitaine. »

« Brillant! » s'exclama Barbos, admiratif, en écrasant ce qui restait de son cigare dans le cendrier. « Quand débutons-nous ce plan? »

« La nuit prochaine, quand le capitaine sera parti et que les autres dormiront. Tu iras chercher l'Interprète et tu me l'amènera discrètement » répondit Cumore avant de se lever puis de se diriger vers la porte. Mais, alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir pour sortir, il se retourna et ajouta :

« N'oublie pas que je t'ai promis la moitié du trésor en échange de tes services. Ne me déçois pas. »

 **XxXxX**

 _ **Lémuria, quelques heures plus tard**_

Yuri avait attendu son ange presque toute la nuit, mais en vain. Ce dernier ne s'était pas montré et le triton avait finalement dû se résoudre à rentrer au palais lorsque les premières lueurs du jour étaient apparues.

Déçu, éreinté et un peu agacé, il avait machinalement regagné sa chambre, sans se douter de la surprise qui l'y attendait.

Ce n'est qu'après s'être confortablement allongé dans son lit qu'il comprit que quelque chose clochait : une ombre se tenait dans la pénombre, dans un recoin de sa chambre.

Discrètement, le jeune merines tendit son bras gauche en direction d'une arme située au pied de son lit mais, au moment où il allait s'en saisir, l'ombre s'avança et il reconnut Judith.

Elle était pâle et son regard, habituellement malicieux, était complètement éteint. De grosses cernes décoraient également le contour de ses yeux, signe évident qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et l'avait attendu.

Un instant, les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent en chiens de faïence, se demandant qui allait prendre la parole en premier. Finalement, ce fut la jeune femme qui rompit le silence :

« _Où étais-tu passé?! Je t'ai cherché partout! Duke voulait te voir hier soir._ »

Fatigué, le prince merines répondit d'un ton las :

« _Tu sais où j'étais. Pourquoi ne pas être venu me chercher s'il y avait urgence... ou m'avoir dénoncé puisque tu semblais résolue à le faire hier?_ »

« _Ton frère a interdit toute sortie du dôme depuis hier soir_ » expliqua Judith avant d'ajouter, presque dans un murmure, « _Yuri, ton frère a été blessé par une Interprète et il était maladivement inquiet à ton sujet car je ne savais pas où tu étais._ »

« _D'habitude, ce genre d'interdiction ne t'arrête pas_ » répliqua le jeune prince à moitié endormi, avant de vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de lui être annoncé. Il sortit alors brusquement de sa torpeur.

« _Duke a été blessé?! Par une Interprète? Pourquoi? Est-ce grave?_ » mitrailla t-il, inquiet, tout en nageant anxieusement à travers sa chambre.

« _Il n'a rien de grave_ » le rassura aussitôt Judith. « _Juste une petite brûlure mais les soigneurs s'en sont déjà occupés et il n'aura même pas de cicatrice._ »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux brun poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et cessa de nager dans tous les sens, rassuré.

« _Il reste cependant un petit problème..._ » annonça la jeune femme, soudain mal à l'aise. « _Comme tu ne t'es pas rendu à son chevet après l'annonce officielle de l'attaque, ton frère a tout de suite compris que tu n'étais pas à Lémuria et il s'est beaucoup inquiété. Je ne lui ai rien dit. J'ai simplement expliqué que, comme nous nous étions disputés, je ne t'avais pas revu depuis le matin. Il a donc envoyé des patrouilles pour te retrouver mais elles sont toutes rentrées bredouilles. Il m'a alors donné l'ordre de..._ »

La sirène hésita.

« _De quoi?_ » s'enquit le jeune triton, à la fois curieux et apeuré par l'hésitation de son amie. L'ordre ne devait pas être plaisant.

Judith prit alors une profonde inspiration et lâcha :

« _Il m'a ordonné de t'enfermer en cellule pendant 24 heures pour désobéissance. Il a dit que, de cette façon, il saurait où tu es au moins pour une journée. Et il a ajouté que si tu continuais à prendre des risques bêtement – je le cite –, cette mesure deviendrait permanente._ »

Yuri resta estomaqué par cette annonce. Duke avait déjà menacé de l'enfermer une fois, des années auparavant, pour le 'protéger de son goût du risque'. Il l'avait alors surpris en train d'espionner un navire pirate en pleine mer. Mais le jeune prince n'avait jamais pensé qu'il le ferait vraiment un jour.

Il avait vraiment dû l'inquiéter pour le pousser à prendre une telle décision.

Le triton soupira à nouveau, mais de résignation cette fois.

« _Puisque c'est le prix à payer, je te suis. Qu'est-ce qu'une journée après tout? Et puis je l'ai un peu mérité._ »

Soulagée à l'idée que Yuri accepte aussi raisonnablement sa punition – elle s'était plutôt attendue à de vives protestations de sa part – Judith l'entraîna à sa suite en direction de la prison royale.

 **XxXxX**

Une fois arrivé à destination, Yuri avait choisi une cellule au hasard, s'y était couché et s'y était endormi comme une masse avant même que sa garde du corps ait refermé la porte, tant il était exténué. Il ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard, au bruit de barreaux qu'on secouait vigoureusement.

Dans un premier temps, il essaya de se rendormir, mais le bruit était tel qu'il lui vrillait les tympans. Sentant la migraine venir, le prince se redressa péniblement et balaya les lieux du regard.

Il mit quelques minutes à se souvenir des raisons de sa présence en prison, puis il se leva et nagea jusqu'au bord de sa cellule afin de découvrir l'origine de ce tapage.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, vêtue de rouge et de blanc, se trouvait dans la geôle qui faisait face à la sienne et essayait vainement d'ouvrir la porte en tirant dessus de toutes ses forces.

Sans vraiment prendre le temps de détailler la scène davantage, Yuri lança avec mauvaise humeur :

« _C'est fini ce bruit?! Y en a qui veulent se détendre._ »

« La ferme, stupide poisson » répliqua la demoiselle, vindicative, tout en poursuivant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Le prince s'agaçait de plus en plus mais l'insulte l'intrigua et il observa plus attentivement la prisonnière : elle avait deux jambes mais ne semblait pas incommodée par son environnement. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

« _Tu es une Interprète?_ »

Le bruit cessa.

« Eh bien, je vois qu'il y a un petit génie parmi nous... » répondit-elle, sarcastique.

Yuri fit de son mieux pour ne pas céder à la provocation. Cette jeune fille l'intriguait et il voulait en apprendre plus à son sujet, mais il savait qu'il n'en obtiendrait rien s'ils se disputaient. Il poursuivit donc, tentant de prendre un ton neutre :

« _Si tu es ici, c'est que tu t'en es pris à des merines. Tu ne serais pas l'Interprète ayant attaqué le Roi hier, à tout hasard?_ »

Un silence buté répondit à sa question.

« _Pourquoi?_ » demanda t-il enfin après une longue pause.

« Parce que ce vieil hypocrite a refusé de m'accorder son aide. »

La réponse avait claqué dans l'air, vive et pleine de rancoeur.

Pour Yuri, c'était assez étrange d'entendre quelqu'un parler ainsi de son frère, lui qui était si respecté à Lémuria. En outre, il trouvait cela bizarre que Duke ait refusé d'aider quelqu'un qui en avait besoin. Tout cela aiguisait de plus en plus sa curiosité.

« _Que s'est-il passé?_ »

La jeune fille parue surprise par sa question. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis lui expliqua :

« Une de mes amie a été capturée par des pirates. Ils veulent la vendre au Démon – c'est peut être même déjà fait – et je voulais simplement lui porter secours. Mais seule, je ne peux rien faire. »

Aussitôt, Yuri comprit : Duke avait sans doute pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Après tout, de nombreux merines avaient été abusés par des Interprètes racontant des histoires similaires par le passé. Cependant, et malgré son mauvais caractère, la jeune prisonnière semblait réellement anxieuse. Le prince décida alors de lui demander le plus de détails possible afin de pouvoir l'aider. Après tout, elle avait parlé du Démon. Peut être qu'en l'aidant, il pourrait revoir son ange.

 **XxXxX**

 _ **Avalon, après le coucher du soleil**_

Flynn était exténué. Son entretien avec le capitaine s'était éternisé et il avait passé presque toute la nuit précédente dans son bureau, ce qui était inhabituel. En temps ordinaire, il n'y passait pas plus d'une heure ou deux. Il avait presque l'impression que le pirate avait peur de ne jamais le revoir à l'issue de son voyage. A moins qu'il ait simplement tenu à lui exprimer toute son 'affection', puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plus d'un mois ?

Pour le jeune blond, Alexei Dinoia demeurait une énigme : tantôt bienveillant à son égard, tantôt d'une cruauté sans égale. Parfois paternelle, lorsqu'il veillait à ce qu'il ne manque de rien, parfois simple bourreau quand il le torturait, physiquement ou mentalement, pour son propre plaisir. Cette ambiguïté faisait qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre cet homme et qu'il n'avait jamais réussi, non plus, à le haïr. Il ne l'appréciait pas, ni ne le détestait.

En revanche, il détestait avec passion ces entrevues dans le bureau du capitaine. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il en revenait, son premier réflexe était toujours de prendre un bain puis de dormir pour ne plus y penser. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, il avait eu bien du mal à fermer les yeux : la lumière du jour l'avait gênée et, chaque fois qu'il était parvenu à s'assoupir, il avait été réveillé en sursaut par des cauchemars tous plus horribles les uns que les autres.

Vers midi, il avait finalement renoncé. Il s'était levé, avait choisi un livre, puis s'était assis à sa place habituelle, près de la fenêtre.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs heures qu'il était assis là et une pile de livres s'était formée au pied de sa chaise, au fur et à mesure qu'il les avait lus. Celui qu'il avait désormais en main ne le passionnait guère et il sentait – enfin – la fatigue prendre le dessus. Étouffant un bâillement, il laissa son regard glisser en direction de l'océan, puis reporta son attention sur l'ouvrage. Il essaya vainement de reprendre sa lecture, mais abandonna finalement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il lisait la même phrase pour la troisième fois.

Las, Flynn referma son livre, le posa sur la pile et s'étira. Il était temps qu'il aille se coucher.

Il s'apprêtait à aller ranger la pile dans sa bibliothèque lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir menant à sa chambre : quelqu'un venait lui rendre visite.

 **XxXxX**

Fin du troisième chapitre.

Oui, c'est (encore) un cliffhanger. J'ai hésité à ajouter une petite partie supplémentaire mais, finalement, j'ai préféré arrêter là.

J'en profite cependant pour rappeler que ça ne sert à rien de frapper ou de menacer l'auteur, car ça la fera pas écrire plus vite. :D

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu. Merci pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review. :)

PS : J'ai relu ce chapitre assez tard. Il peut rester quelques fautes ici ou là. Soyez indulgent(e)s siouplaît. ;)


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à toutes et à tous ! :D

Après un peu d'attente – je voulais en priorité terminer une de mes fics bilingue – voici enfin le chapitre 4 de TM. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

En passant, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Je les savoure toujours avec autant de plaisir (oui, oui, même les menaces :) ).

 **BleachHitsugaya** : Ca vient, ça vient. Patience. Ce chapitre devrait te plaire. :D Je crois.

 **Eliandre** : Ah ah, tu connais bien l'ami Yuri. :) Et pour ce qui est de Cumore... Rah... J'ai pas envie de trop en dire alors je me tais. XD Mais je pense que ça te plaira.

 **A Tale of Brothers** : Merci. :) Oui, l'entrée en scène d'Estelle approche à grands pas. ;) Mais si tu veux la voir, faudra pas m'assommer (même si j'ai la nette impression que tu vas encore vouloir le faire à l'issue de ce chapitre). XD

 **Carottal** : J'espère que ce chapitre 4 répondra à tes attentes et te plaira. ;) Sinon, ton idée de pousser la logique des « chemins parallèles » à son paroxysme est séduisante. Je pense que ça pourra sûrement se faire un jour, quand j'aurais l'inspiration nécessaire. ;)

 **Kaleiya** : J'avoue bien aimer les cliffhangers. Du moins... quand je les fais MOI. Les vôtres (à toi et Eliandre notamment) me rendent juste dingue. XD Sinon, la relation Rita/Yuri... promet d'être intéressante. :)

 **Amarantine Lily** : Effectivement le chapitre n'augure rien de bon pour ma personne... Je sens que ton aura va encore venir me menacer. Une impression. :)

 **Trésor Marin (v2)**

 **Chapitre 4 : Trahison**

 _Il s'apprêtait à aller ranger la pile dans sa bibliothèque lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir menant à sa chambre : quelqu'un venait lui rendre visite._

 **XxXxX**

Lentement, Flynn se redressa et tendit l'oreille, pour être sûr que ce qu'il avait entendu était réel et non pas une hallucination dû à la fatigue. Les bruits de pas semblaient bien réels et se rapprochaient dangereusement de la porte de sa chambre.

Rapidement, il en déduisit que quelque chose clochait : quand Alexei n'était pas au manoir, personne ne venait le voir en dehors du pirate chargé de lui apporter ses repas, mais son dîner ayant déjà refroidit sur la table où il avait été déposé quelques heures plus tôt, cela ne pouvait pas être lui. En outre, il était extrêmement rare qu'on vienne le chercher à une heure aussi tardive, même lorsque le capitaine était là. Cette visite était anormale et il eût un très mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il entendit son 'visiteur' introduire une clé dans la lourde serrure de la porte.

Pressentiment qui se confirma lorsque le panneau de bois pivota, révélant ainsi Barbos, l'homme qu'il détestait probablement le plus sur cette île. Il n'en avait pas vraiment peur, mais ce vieux forban était une brute qui n'avait jamais hésité à le malmener et Flynn savait parfaitement qu'il le haïssait. Il recula donc prudemment pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son 'invité surprise', qui affichait un large sourire satisfait, ce qui l'inquiéta encore davantage.

Toutefois, il eût une petite lueur d'espoir lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de son vis-à-vis – qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui – constatant ainsi que la porte était restée largement ouverte et qu'il était venu seul. En effet, depuis maintenant plusieurs années, Barbos était toujours accompagné d'un garde lorsqu'il venait le chercher, afin que le blond ne puisse pas s'échapper de sa chambre après avoir esquivé le vieil homme aux gestes brutaux mais lents.

Si personne n'était caché dans le couloir pour le surprendre – mais il en doutait car il n'avait pas entendu d'autres pas que ceux de Barbos et le plancher du couloir craquait facilement – il avait une opportunité en or pour s'évader. Peut-être allait-il enfin quitter cet endroit !

Résolu à ne pas laisser passer cette chance d'être enfin libre, Flynn se décala discrètement, tout en conservant une distance de sécurité entre lui et son aîné afin d'avoir plus de chances de l'esquiver, puis il se prépara à courir de toutes ses forces en direction de l'entrée. Mais alors qu'il allait s'élancer, le pirate s'avança rapidement vers lui et le saisit violemment par le poignet. La fatigue avait eût raison des réflexes du plus jeune et il tentait désormais vainement de se dégager, en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

Sans prononcer un seul mot, son ravisseur le plaqua contre sa large poitrine d'une main et, de l'autre, lui plaqua un linge humide sur le visage.

Flynn compris aussitôt ce qui se passait et cessa de respirer. Barbos était en train d'essayer de le droguer. Pour quelle raison ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il était certains que ce n'était sûrement pas quelque chose de positif en ce qui le concernait.

Le blond rassembla toute l'énergie qui lui restait et tenta une fois encore de se dégager de l'emprise du plus vieux, mais au bout d'un moment, il fut pris de vertiges. Le manque d'oxygène combiné à la fatigue n'avait pas un très bon effet sur ses capacités et il sentait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps ainsi.

 **XxXxX**

 _ **Lémuria, prison du palais, un peu plus tôt**_

Yuri ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de l'histoire que lui avait raconté Rita – il avait finalement appris le nom de l'Interprète au cours de leur conversation. D'un côté, son histoire paraissait plausible et certains détails sur son amie, la malédiction dont elle était victime notamment, étaient plus que vraisemblables. Cependant, le triton restait assez méfiant car elle lui avait raconté toute son histoire bien trop vite à son goût. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable et fier que cette jeune femme, c'était quelque chose d'assez surprenant, suspect même. Elle pouvait toutefois agir ainsi par désespoir, à l'idée de perdre un être cher. Et s'il avait vraiment tout compris, cette Estellise qu'elle cherchait tant à sauver était une personne dont elle était vraiment proche. De plus, ce qu'elle avait dit semblait coller avec ce qu'il avait constaté : la 'disparition' de son ange pouvait s'expliquer par le fait que le Démon et certains de ses hommes étaient partis récupérer la jeune fille. Cela signifiait donc que s'il allait la secourir...

Le visage du merines s'illumina d'un coup. Il avait pris sa décision.

« _Te souviens-tu de l'endroit où est amarré le navire où vous étiez retenues prisonnière ?_ » chuchota t-il en direction de l'Interprète.

« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Je peux très bien t'y conduire si tu as décidé de m'aider » répliqua la jeune femme, soupçonneuse, mais avec une pointe d'optimisme dans la voix.

« _Si nous devons nous séparer pour une quelconque raison, j'aime autant savoir où je suis censé aller_ » rétorqua Yuri sans se laisser démonter.

« Avant d'y aller ou d'être séparés, il faudrait déjà qu'on sorte d'ici, car le temps presse » fit remarquer Rita d'un air renfrogné.

« _Aucun problème à ce niveau, fais-moi confiance. Mais dis-moi d'abord où se trouve le bateau_ » insista le brun.

L'Interprète lui lança à nouveau un regard soupçonneux mais n'ayant malheureusement pas vraiment le choix – du moins pas si elle voulait sauver son amie Estelle – elle céda et révéla l'emplacement du bateau selon ses souvenirs.

Une fois l'information obtenue, le prince merines entreprit de crocheter la serrure de la porte de sa cellule avec un petit crochet qui ne le quittait jamais et qu'il dissimulait dans ses cheveux. Ainsi, en cas de capture, il avait toujours cette solution pour s'en sortir.

Une fois son oeuvre accomplit, il ouvrit prudemment la porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, puis il se dirigea vers Rita et déclara :

« _Je vais sauver ton amie, mais j'y vais seul. Je ne tiens pas à tomber dans un traquenard si tu as menti. Et avant que tu ne me traite de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, je tiens à préciser que si je suis remis en cellule, personne ne pourra aller sauver la demoiselle en détresse, alors à toi de choisir._ »

La jeune prisonnière le fusilla du regard.

« Traître » lâcha t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible mais dans lequel on pouvait facilement percevoir toute sa colère. Elle fixa ensuite le triton d'un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait discrètement quitté les lieux.

 **XxXxX**

 _ **Avalon, chambre de Flynn**_

Depuis quelques secondes, le jeune homme prit au piège dans ses bras avait cessé de lutter et Barbos en conclut que le sédatif commençait enfin à faire effet. Il desserra progressivement son étreinte, sans pour autant totalement lâcher son prisonnier, afin qu'il ne tombe pas lourdement sur le sol. L'Interprète n'eût tout d'abord aucune réaction et le vieux pirate, satisfait, se dit qu'il avait brillamment accompli sa mission. Mais au moment où il allait retirer le linge du visage de son captif, ce dernier lui écrasa violemment les orteils du pieds gauche avec son talon. Totalement surpris, le pirate relâcha aussitôt son prisonnier et plaqua rapidement ses mains contre sa bouche pour éviter qu'un cri de douleur ne lui échappe et alerte le reste du manoir.

Le regard vengeur, il entreprit ensuite de rattraper Flynn, qui se dirigeait péniblement vers la porte, pour lui donner une leçon. Mais l'Interprète, qui avait avait jeté toutes ses ultimes forces dans cette dernière tentative, arriva au panneau de bois avant lui et le tira d'un coup sec pour refermer l'ouverture. Il tourna ensuite la clé, que Barbos avait stupidement laissé dans la serrure, enfermant ainsi ce dernier à sa place.

 **XxXxX**

 _ **Lémuria, extérieur de la ville, un tout petit peu plus tôt**_

Yuri avait beau avoir pris sa décision, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir quelques regrets lorsqu'il arriva à proximité du dôme protecteur de la ville. Il avait accepté sa punition et, pourtant, voilà qu'il transgressait à nouveau les ordres de son frère. Cela ne l'enchantait vraiment pas mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser une pauvre jeune fille sans défenses tomber aux mains du Démon. Et puis... il y avait son ange. Il s'était promis d'arrêter ses bêtises, mais seulement après l'avoir vu une dernière fois. Or, il ne l'avait toujours pas revu depuis qu'il s'était fait prendre par Judith et s'il était parti avec Alexei Dinoia, comme il le supposait, il ferait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. Pour le brun, sa désobéissance était ainsi justifiée. Il tiendrait compte des probables répercussions plus tard.

Satisfait, il prit la direction indiquée par Rita, tout en espérant qu'il arriverait à temps pour sauver la dénommée Estelle.

 **XxXxX**

 _ **Avalon, quelque part aux environs du manoir**_

Exténué, Flynn s'était appuyé contre l'un des murs d'enceinte du manoir afin de reprendre son souffle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était dehors, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas vraiment le temps de s'en réjouir. Il était à bout de force et si les couloirs n'avaient pas été complètement déserts – ce qui était très inhabituel mais cette soirée semblait particulièrement anormale – il n'aurait jamais pu atteindre la grande porte et quitter la demeure.

En effet, malgré sa résistance, il avait respiré une bouffée de la drogue. Cette dernière, couplée à sa fatigue, ne tarderait pas à avoir raison de lui. Seule l'adrénaline lui permettait encore de tenir debout et d'avancer. Il devait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas être repris.

Aussi prudemment et rapidement que ses jambes flageolantes le lui permettaient, il prit la direction de l'océan en suivant un petit chemin rocheux qui longeait la falaise, et qu'il se souvenait vaguement avoir pris en sens inverse lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Mais, alors qu'il avait fait la moitié du chemin, il entendit la porte du manoir s'ouvrir avec fracas derrière lui et quelqu'un s'écrier :

« Le voilà ! Rattrapez-le ! »

Flynn n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Piégé dans une situation qui se résumait à sauter dans l'eau d'une hauteur de plus de dix mètres ou à se faire reprendre, il fit rapidement son choix et sauta.

 **XxXxX**

 _ **Lémuria, dans les couloirs du palais, peu après l'évasion de Yuri**_

Judith avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle n'aurait pas su l'expliquer si on le lui avait demandé mais elle avait l'impression que Yuri allait encore une fois, et cette nuit même, se mettre dans une situation des plus dangereuses. Elle savait toutefois que c'était impossible : le prince merines avait encore toute une nuit à passer en cellule et elle avait la conviction qu'il ne désobéirait pas à un ordre de son frère.

Toutefois, et malgré toutes ces pensées rationnelles, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ce pressentiment, aussi décida t-elle d'aller jeter un oeil en prison pour s'assurer qu'il y était bien.

Elle fut néanmoins surprise de constater que la porte de sa cellule était ouverte et que la-dites cellule était à présent vide.

Paniquée, elle inspecta toute la prison en se disant qu'elle s'était probablement trompée de geôle mais, après quelques minutes, elle ne put que constater l'évidence : il n'y avait personne dans les prisons du palais en dehors de l'Interprète.

La sirène aux cheveux bleus ne pris même pas la peine de questionner cette dernière et nagea, furieuse, vers l'une des portes du palais. Si Yuri avait désobéi et était en danger – comme le lui indiquait son pressentiment – il ne pouvait se trouver qu'à un seul endroit : Avalon. Déterminée, elle prit donc la direction de l'île dans l'intention de ramener son prince. De gré ou de force.

 **XxXxX**

Fin du quatrième chapitre.

Je suis assez contente de ce chapitre, dans lequel j'ai voulu re-testé les scènes en parallèles. Je sais pas si c'est mieux que dans Guardians mais, en tout cas, ça me plaît. :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'enverrais la suite d'ici peu je pense, en guise de « cadeau » pour la nouvelle année. :)

Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. ;)

PS : Comme d'hab, j'ai (encore) relu ce chapitre à pas d'heure, donc il doit rester des fautes pour lesquels je me facepalmerai d'ici quelques jours (oui, ça se dit :D ). Soyez indulgent(e)s. ;)


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour/Bonsoir et bonne année à toutes & à tous. :)

Voici mon premier chapitre de l'année 2016 et je pense que je l'ai plutôt bien réussi (vous me direz). Il est particulièrement long et je pense même que c'est le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent, donc je suis plutôt contente.

Je vous laisse le découvrir en espérant que vous apprécierez. :)

Sinon, comme d'habitude, je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. :) Ca fait toujours super plaisir.

 **Kaleiya** : Je pense que ce chapitre te réserve un joli lot de surprises qui, je l'espère, seront à ton goût. Le final risque (encore) de te rendre dingue mais bon, tu as l'habitude maintenant, non? :D

 **Eliandre** : Merci beaucoup. :) J'espère réussir à en refaire un aussi bon à l'avenir. Concernant Cumore, si tu veux mon avis, il va voir rouge. XD Mais qui le plaindra ?

 **BleachHitsugaya** : Bah faut dire que Judith a l'habitude de ses coups foireux (et elle-même n'est pas innocente en la matière), donc bon...

 **Mayuko-chan** : A propos du cliffhanger, tu veux dire? :) Je pense en avoir fait des pires. xD

 **Amarantine Lily** : Pour ma défense... Je démolis tes espoirs, mais sur le coup, c'est pas pour te faire rager, c'est juste que c'était prévu comme ça. :D Pas taper.

 **A Tale of Brothers** : Ta review, c'était une menace ? Parce que si oui, j'ai intérêt à déguerpir fissa moi... :D

 **Trésor Marin (v2)**

 **Chapitre 5 : Malédiction**

 _ **Avalon, à l'aube**_

Judith avait nagé de toutes ses forces une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle avait été aussi vite que possible mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Avalon, le soleil était en train de se lever, ce qui rendait l'île encore plus dangereuse. En effet, s'il était extrêmement risqué de s'approcher du lieu en temps ordinaire, ça l'était encore davantage de le faire de jour. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Yuri n'y venait que les nuits. Le jeune prince était téméraire mais pas suicidaire.

Néanmoins, Judith ne l'avait pas croisé en se rendant sur l'île et elle était pratiquement certaine qu'il n'en était pas encore reparti. Bien sûr, il aurait pu prendre un autre passage ou se cacher pour l'éviter, mais elle était sûre qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissé prendre autant de risques pour rien. S'il l'avait vu en chemin, il se serait manifesté.

En outre, son mauvais pressentiment perdurait.

Prudemment, et aussi discrètement que possible, la sirène se faufila à travers le dédale de récifs et de rochers qui entouraient l'île. Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve Yuri avant qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit de fâcheux. C'était son devoir en tant que garde du corps et en tant qu'amie.

Mais elle eût beau chercher, elle ne le trouva nul part. Elle entendit cependant des éclats de voix un peu plus loin, près des falaises de l'île, et décida de se rapprocher pour voir ce qui se passait : plusieurs hommes – des pirates – se trouvaient dans des embarcations légères et semblaient sonder les eaux à proximité de la côte.

La sirène fût aussitôt parcourue d'un frisson. Avaient-ils découvert Yuri ?

Oubliant toute prudence, elle s'approcha encore et sorti un peu plus la tête de l'eau afin d'entendre ce que se disaient les forbans.

Un filet s'abattit soudain sur elle. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait mais, par réflexe, elle se débattit de toutes ses forces sans se rendre compte qu'on la tirait petit à petit hors de l'eau, pour la remonter à bord d'une des embarcations qui sillonnait la côté.

 **XxXxX**

 _ **Un peu moins de deux jours plus tard, bateau de Yeager**_

Depuis le minuscule hublot qui tenait lieu de fenêtre dans sa 'chambre', une jeune femme aux courts cheveux roses observait la lente approche d'un majestueux navire. C'était le vaisseau principal de la flotte du capitaine Dinoia. Il venait la chercher. Il était désormais trop tard. Rita n'était pas revenue à temps pour la sauver et sa malédiction allait à nouveau frapper, ruinant son existence. Comme elle l'avait déjà fait autrefois.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **5 ans plus tôt**_

 _ **«**_ Estelle, viens voir, nous arrivons ! »

L'interpellée, une adolescente de 13 ans, rejoignit aussitôt sa mère, qui venait de l'appeler, à l'avant du chariot qui les transportaient. Son père, qui conduisait les chevaux, se tourna vers sa fille en affichant un large sourire.

« Alors, ma princesse, que penses-tu de notre nouveau village ? »

Estelle observa un instant le petit village rural qui se rapprochait lentement. Il était plutôt banal, ordinaire. La plupart des maisons étaient construites en pierre et ne comprenaient pas d'étage. Elles étaient recouvertes de toits de chaume ou de lauze, ce qui leur donnait un petit côté bigarré assez plaisant mais, en dehors de ça, cet endroit était semblable à tous les autres villages où elle avait vécue jusqu'alors. Perdu au milieu de nulle part et isolé du reste du monde.

Déçue, l'adolescente jeta brièvement un timide sourire à son père, puis elle retrouva rapidement sa place entre deux tonneaux au fond du chariot, et reprit sa lecture. Elle avait espéré que, pour une fois, leur nouvelle maison soit située près de l'océan. Cette énorme masse d'eau qu'elle connaissait seulement par ses lectures et qui la fascinait. Elle avait même demandé à ses parents, une fois, s'il était possible de s'installer près de la mer. C'était à l'occasion d'un de leurs nombreux déménagements. Elle n'avait alors que huit ou neuf ans.

A sa grande surprise, son père, d'habitude si doux, était devenu fou de rage et avait hurlé que jamais il ne s'approcherait de cette zone maudite qui n'était qu'une source de souffrance pour toute la famille. Sa mère, quant à elle, n'avait rien dit mais avait baissé le regard d'un air triste et Estelle n'avait plus jamais abordé le sujet.

Malgré tout, et en secret, elle cultivait son amour de l'océan dans ses lectures et elle gardait l'espoir qu'un jour, peut-être, ses parents lui permettrait de voir cette immensité de ses propres yeux.

Leur refus de s'approcher des côtes lui apparaissait toutefois comme de plus en plus étrange car, d'ordinaire, ses parents faisaient toujours de leur mieux pour la combler. La famille n'était pas très riche mais on lui avait rarement refusé l'achat d'un livre par exemple, alors que certains ouvrages étaient extrêmement onéreux. Ses parents avait également toujours refusé qu'elle travaille, alors que bon nombre d'enfants de son âge s'attelaient déjà à diverses tâches.

Toutes ces interrogations la laissaient perplexe et lui revenaient inlassablement en tête, si bien qu'un jour, elle décida de questionner directement sa mère.

Ce jour-là, son père venait de quitter la maison pour son premier jour de travail dans ce nouveau village – un travail de bûcheron dans les bois environnants – et sa mère s'affairait dans la cuisine pour ranger quelques bricoles qui n'avaient pas encore été sorties du chariot, et qu'Estelle lui apportait progressivement. Une fois cette activité terminée, mère et fille s'assirent à la table de la cuisine pour manger un morceau. C'est à ce moment-là que l'adolescente frappa :

« Pourquoi ne peut-on pas vivre près de l'océan ? »

Sa mère pâlit aussitôt et manqua d'avaler son morceau de pain de travers. Elle se reprit juste à temps et demanda, la voix un peu tremblante :

« Pourquoi cette question tout à coup ? »

« Eh bien... Nous avons toujours voyagé et visité de nombreux endroits mais je n'ai jamais vu l'océan. Et lorsque je vous en ai parlé, il y a quelques années, papa s'est mis très en colère. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi. »

« Le littoral est un endroit dangereux, surtout pour toi et pour ton père. Il veut simplement te protéger, c'est tout » répondit la femme plus âgée avec un sourire triste.

« Mais pourquoi ? Dans mes livres, ils disent... »

« La vie n'est pas un roman, Estelle ! » s'exclama sa mère, ce qui surprit l'adolescente. Elle reprit ensuite un ton plus neutre. « L'histoire de notre famille, en tout cas, n'en est pas un. Mais nous ne te raconterons rien avant ton seizième anniversaire, comme l'exige notre tradition. Tu vas devoir faire preuve de patience, ma chérie. »

La conversation se termina ainsi et ce fût la dernière fois qu'Estelle aborda le sujet avec un membre de sa famille.

 _ **Un an plus tard**_

Estelle se sentait désormais à l'aise dans son nouveau village et avait même pris l'habitude de visiter quelques personnes avec lesquelles elle s'était liée, pour les aider ou partager sa passion des belles histoires. Elle était heureuse mais elle savait que ce bonheur ne durerait pas, car ses parents organisaient déjà un nouveau déménagement.

L'adolescente n'en comprenait pas vraiment la raison, car sa mère et son père semblaient eux aussi heureux dans ce village reculé, mais la famille avait toujours vécu ainsi, voyageant d'un endroit à l'autre sans vraiment s'arrêter plus de deux ans au même endroit. Pour Estelle, c'était habituel, aussi ne se posait-elle pas trop de questions à ce sujet. Elle était seulement triste de déjà devoir quitter ces gens auprès desquels elle s'était fait une place.

Pour alléger sa peine, ses parents lui avaient donc donné l'autorisation de passer une nuit entière à la tour d'observation, située un peu à l'écart du village. Là, un vieil érudit un peu fantasque, prénommé Dhaos, passait ses nuits à observer les étoiles et à noter leur position sur de grandes cartes célestes. Estelle avait déjà passé plusieurs soirées en sa compagnie, mais jamais des nuits complètes car ce n'était pas très convenable pour une jeune fille de son âge de passer toute une nuit en dehors de la maison familiale. Ses parents y avaient toutefois consenti pour une seule nuit, sa dernière dans ce village.

Malheureusement la soirée ne s'était pas du tout déroulée comme elle l'avait espérée.

La nuit était tombée depuis trois ou quatre heures lorsque le bruit d'une cavalcade attira l'attention de la jeune fille et de l'érudit. C'était en effet quelque chose d'inhabituel car il n'y avait pas de chevaux sauvages dans la région, et les voyageurs ne se déplaçaient que rarement de nuit.

De leur poste d'observation, ils pouvaient voir toute la vallée et, soudain, au détour d'un bois, Dhaos repéra une traînée de lumière qui se dirigeait droit sur le village : très probablement des pillards armées de torches enflammées.

L'érudit se tourna aussitôt vers Estelle :

« Je rentre au village pour prévenir tout le monde. Toi, va te mettre à l'abri dans la forêt. Un génie y vit, il t'accordera sa protection si tu la lui demande. »

« Mais... mes parents... » protesta l'adolescente, tandis que Dhaos dévalait déjà l'escalier de la tour quatre à quatre. Elle le suivit et insista :

« Je ne peux pas laisser mes parents, ni partir comme ça sans les prévenir. »

« Tu es encore jeune alors écoute tes aînés et fais ce que je te dis. Je me charge de prévenir tes parents. Maintenant va » ordonna l'érudit en la poussant doucement, mais fermement, en direction de le forêt dont l'orée sombre se trouvait à quelques pas.

A contrecoeur, la jeune fille resserra autour d'elle la cape qu'elle avait emporté pour se protéger de la fraîcheur nocturne, et s'enfonça dans le labyrinthe de verdure.

Estelle marcha pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures. Les arbres la coupaient entièrement du monde – elle n'entendait, ni ne voyait ce qui se passait en dehors de la forêt – mais elle n'osait pas pour autant appeler ce fameux génie dont Dhaos lui avait parlé. Elle avait peur d'être repérée par les pillards ou, pire, par des bêtes sauvages. Sans compter que son imagination fertile était, en pareil cas, plus une ennemie qu'une alliée. Chaque craquement, chaque bruissement de feuille la paniquait encore davantage et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour se calmer, c'était de se murmurer en son for intérieur que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à proximité et qu'elle serait bientôt de retour chez elle. Cela fonctionna plus ou moins bien jusqu'à ce que...

« Qui t'as permis d'entrer dans mon domaine?! » s'écria soudainement une voix tonitruante qui la fit sursauter.

Estelle tenta vainement de répondre, mais elle était si effrayée et son coeur battait si vite qu'elle ne parvint à articuler qu'un seul mot, et encore, il était à peine audible.

« Désolée. »

Cela sembla intriguer son vis-à-vis qui se rapprocha lentement, comme s'il essayait de ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Peine perdue car, instinctivement, l'adolescente se recroquevilla contre un arbre et s'efforça de paraître la plus minuscule possible.

« Mais... Tu n'es pas un brigand?! » s'exclama ce qui semblait être une seconde voix, plus féminine.

Estelle releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme. Elle distinguait à peine ses traits à cause de la pénombre mais son interlocutrice portait autour du coup un petit cristal flamboyant qui émettait une douce lumière, permettant d'éclairer un petit espace autour d'elle.

« Alors?! Tu vas me répondre?! Tu es un brigand ou pas?! » s'impatienta la demoiselle au collier.

Estelle, qui reprenait peu à peu son calme, secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Je fuis justement une bande de pillards qui a attaqué mon village. On m'a dit de demander protection au génie, mais je ne sais pas comment le trouver. »

« Tu l'as devant toi. Je suis un génie et je suis capable de faire fuir n'importe quel crédule grâce à mes inventions. Tu as entendu cette voix tonitruante? Plutôt impressionnante, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant, c'est simplement ma propre voix que je modifie grâce à cet instrument » expliqua fièrement l'inventrice en brandissant un curieux objet en forme d'entonnoir.

Estelle hocha la tête, mais elle n'était toujours pas très rassurée. Constatant cela, son interlocutrice ajouta d'une voix plus calme :

« Je suis... désolée. Si j'avais su que tu venais me demander de l'aide, je ne t'aurais pas fais peur ainsi. Mais c'est de ta faute aussi, tu aurais pu t'annoncer. Enfin, viens, allons chez moi, je vais te préparer un bon thé chaud, ça t'aidera à te remettre de tes émotions. Et demain je te raccompagnerais jusqu'à ton village. »

L'adolescente observa encore un instant la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Tout comme elle, c'était encore une enfant, elle était même probablement plus jeune qu'elle. Malgré la frousse qu'elle lui avait fichu et en dépit du fait qu'elle semblait vivre seule dans la forêt, Estelle estima donc qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et la suivit en direction de son repaire.

 _ **Six mois plus tard**_

Estelle et Rita – c'était le nom du petit génie qu'elle avait rencontrée dans la forêt – partageaient désormais une petite maison en bois isolée, située aux abords de la mer. La plus jeune avait voulu faire ce cadeau à son amie pour essayer de lui redonner le sourire mais, même lorsqu'il lui arrivait d'en esquisser un, il était toujours mélancolique. Il fallait dire que le choc avait été violent.

Lorsqu'elles étaient retournées au village après l'attaque des bandits, une horrible odeur de mort et de brûlé les avait accueillie. Certaines maisons avaient été incendiées et, ici ou là, se trouvaient des cadavres carbonisés, méconnaissables. La plus âgée avait d'ailleurs vomi son petit-déjeuner dès l'entrée du village et Rita, qui s'était attachée à elle au cours de la nuit, avait dû la soutenir physiquement jusqu'à sa maison. Vu de l'extérieur, cette dernière était intacte et Estelle avait cru, un instant, qu'elle allait retrouver les siens. Mais à l'intérieur, elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre qu'un désordre indescriptible, une immense mare de sang séché et, à l'étage, le corps sans vie de sa mère.

Choquée, la plus âgé était restée prostrée près du corps une demi-journée, jusqu'à ce que Rita la convainc qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester là car le risque était trop grand. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient donc rentrées dans la forêt, après avoir enterré la mère de l'adolescente aux cheveux roses.

Le lendemain, suite au choc émotionnel qu'elle avait reçue, Estelle était tombée malade et Rita avait pris soin d'elle du mieux possible, tout en retournant au village à quelques occasions pour récupérer des objets, des souvenirs, que son amie souhaitait récupérer ainsi que pour d'obtenir des indices sur ce qui était arrivé aux nombreux villageois disparus.

A l'occasion d'une de ces expéditions, Rita avait découvert un pendentif appartenant au père d'Estelle et le lui avait ramené, perplexe, car le médaillon portait les armoiries de la famille royale qui, avant l'ère de la piraterie, régnait sur le Continent Huma. Mais la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avait été aussi surprise qu'elle par la présence d'un tel trésor dans les affaires de son père et la discussion en était restée là.

Estelle avait mis un peu plus de trois mois à se remettre du choc et les filles avaient passé les trois mois suivants à voyager discrètement en direction de la mer, dans l'espoir que le panorama et l'air marin puissent aider la plus âgée à retrouver son entrain d'antan.

Cette dernière était ravie de découvrir enfin cette immense étendue d'eau qu'elle avait toujours rêvée de contempler, mais cela l'attristait également quelque peu, car l'océan lui rappelait aussi ses parents. En outre, Rita n'était pas toujours présente à ses côtés pour la soutenir moralement. En effet, il arrivait fréquemment à la chercheuse de disparaître quelques heures pour revenir couverte de boue ou détrempée, mais la mine réjouie et les poches pleines de plantes ou d'objets divers.

Au fil des mois, les deux adolescentes avaient tissées des liens étroits et elles étaient devenues très importantes l'une pour l'autre. Estelle considérait même Rita comme sa nouvelle famille et elle n'avait qu'une peur : la perdre elle aussi. Elle ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher d'angoisser lorsque la plus jeune disparaissait ainsi. Heureusement, toutes ses inquiétudes et ses soucis s'envolaient d'un seul coup lorsqu'elle rentrait.

Un soir, quelques semaines après leur installation au bord de la mer, Rita revint d'une de ces expéditions passablement agacée et un peu plus tard qu'à l'accoutumé. Aussitôt, son amie aux cheveux rose se précipita sur elle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu as eu un problème? »

« Ca va, ça va » maugréa la chercheuse en entrant dans la petite pièce qui leur servait d'entrée, de cuisine et de salle à manger. « J'ai juste découvert quelque chose qui m'a contrariée. »

« Quoi donc? »

« Ca concerne ton médaillon » indiqua Rita sans plus de précision, tout en retirant ses chaussures.

Estelle resta un moment interdite.

« Tu as fais des recherches dessus? »

« Plus ou moins... Je voulais juste savoir où ton père avait bien pu le trouver et puis... » Rita parut hésiter, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis finalement lâcha : « Je crois bien que j'ai découvert l'histoire de ta famille. »

 _ **Fin du flash back**_

Quelques coups secs et brefs contre la porte de la cabine mirent fin à la rêverie d'Estelle. Lasse, la jeune fille se redressa et jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil par le hublot : elle ne voyait plus que le flanc du second bateau, qui longeait à présent celui dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il était désormais impossible pour elle d'échapper à son destin, malgré tous les efforts de Rita. Cette amie qui lui avait appris ses origines, qui l'avait acceptée tout en les connaissant et qui avait tout fait pour la protéger depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Estelle lui en était profondément reconnaissante et elle espérait de tout coeur que la chercheuse puisse enfin vivre une vie heureuse, puisqu'elle était à présent libérée du fardeau qu'elle était.

De nouveaux coups furent frapper contre le panneau de bois, plus pressés, et elle répondit qu'elle était prête.

La porte de sa cabine-prison s'ouvrit et un étrange jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns s'inclina poliment devant elle.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, mademoiselle, je vous conduis à vos nouveaux quartiers » déclara t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil complice et en lui tendant le bras comme le ferait un gentleman.

 **XxXxX**

Fin de ce cinquième chapitre centré sur notre petite Estelle.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vous remercie pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner vos avis. ;)

PS : Comme d'hab (eh oui), j'ai relu ce chapitre à pas d'heure (ça devient presque une habitude). Du coup, il doit certainement rester des fautes ici ou là, donc soyez indulgent(e)s. ;)


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes & à tous !

Voici (déjà) le chapitre 6 de Trésor Marin. :) A l'origine, je pensais le publier après le chapitre 17 de Guardians, mais ce dernier me donne pas mal de fil à retordre. Une scène en particulier est assez compliquée à écrire et je ne veux pas rater ce passage (je sais que je le dis souvent en ce moment pour cette histoire mais comme la fin se profile de plus en plus, j'aimerais réussir à avoir le rendu que je veux pour le final et c'est pas évident). Pour celles & ceux qui suivent cette fic, je vous demanderais donc de patienter encore un peu. ^^''

J'en profite pour remercier, comme d'habitude, toutes celles qui ont laissé une petit review sur le chapitre 5 de TM. ;)

 **BleachHitsugaya** : Voici la suite. Puis arrête de râler sur mon 'sadisme'. T'es pas mieux. :D Et j'ai jamais caché le style de la fic, tu aurais dû t'y attendre. ;)

 **A Tale of Brothers** : Pas de privilégié. :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. ;)

 **Amarantine Lily** : Concernant Judith, vu qu'elle a été capturée aux abords d'Avalon, si, on sait (malheureusement) qui la détient. T_T Ca me fend le coeur de faire ça mais il le faut pour l'histoire.

 **Eliandre** : Pour le coup du gentleman, il y a une explication. A priori, elle est drôle (à ce qu'on m'a dit). A toi de me dire si c'est vrai ou pas. :) Pour Flynn... Tu verras. ;)

Concernant Judith, la pauvre, elle va être aux abonnés absents pendant quelque temps malheureusement. Mais oui, elle ne va pas faciliter la tâche des pirates. ;)

 **Trésor Marin (v2)**

 **Chapitre 6 : Refuge**

Il ne voyait plus rien. Ses yeux bleus azurs tentaient vainement d'accrocher un élément familier mais l'épaisse fumée que dégageaient les décombres alentours avait envahi une bonne partie du port et continuait de s'étendre au même rythme que les incendies qui gagnaient les habitations les unes après les autres. Tout était flou. Il ne distinguait plus que des ombres qui courraient en tous sens, se bousculant, hurlant ou gémissant de douleur.

« Papa?! »

Il appela avec force l'adulte qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, était encore à ses côté. Aucune réponse.

La fumée devenait de plus en plus dense et l'air de plus en plus irrespirable. Une quinte de toux saisit l'enfant qui, instinctivement, se couvrit la bouche et le nez avec le mouchoir que sa mère lui avait brodée. Il ne devait pas rester là, il le savait, mais il voulait avant tout retrouver la silhouette familière de son père. Prudemment, il s'avança donc à travers les décombres.

Il avait à peine parcouru quelques mètres lorsqu'un nouveau sifflement suraiguë se fit entendre, rapidement suivi par le bruit assourdissant d'un boulet heurtant un mur à pleine vitesse. Le souffle de l'impact se propagea à travers les rues de la ville portuaire, dispersant la fumée et projetant violemment l'enfant à terre, le laissant dans un état de semi-conscience.

 **XxXxX**

Flynn se redressa brusquement dans son lit, en nage et le souffle court, mais cette action lui arracha un cri de douleur et il retomba mollement sur le matelas. Désorienté par une violente migraine, il ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer les battements affolés de son coeur, espérant qu'une fois la panique passée, la douleur s'estomperait.

Progressivement, sa respiration reprit un rythme normal et le jeune homme s'apaisa. Il s'autorisa alors, les yeux toujours clos, à repenser au rêve – ou plutôt au cauchemar – qui venait de le réveiller en sursaut. Une fois encore, il avait revécu des événements passés. Des événements liés à ce jour où il avait tout perdu.

A cette pensée, il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier mais, alors qu'il allait les essuyer d'un geste rageur comme à l'accoutumée, il constata quelque chose qui emballa à nouveau son coeur : ses poignets étaient entravés, lié l'un à l'autre devant lui.

Paniqué, Flynn ouvrit les yeux et lança des regards frénétiques à travers la pièce où il se trouvait, ignorant la migraine qui se faisait de plus en plus vive. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre au manoir. Il n'était visiblement même plus à Avalon, s'il en jugeait par les hautes falaises rocheuses qu'il voyait depuis la fenêtre qui lui faisait face et qui laissait entrer la douce lumière d'un soleil couchant. Avalon était une île et l'immensité de l'océan était la seule chose visible depuis les fenêtres du manoir.

Mais s'il n'était plus dans l'imposante demeure, où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Ignorant toujours sa migraine grandissante, il rassembla ses souvenirs : Barbos, la drogue, sa fuite, son saut... Mais que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Avait-il été repris ? Il en doutait, autrement il serait encore à Avalon. A moins que Barbos ait tenté de le droguer pour le déplacer hors du manoir ? Mais dans quel but ?

Toutes ces questions sans réponses n'arrangeaient pas ses maux de tête, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, la douleur eût raison de lui et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

 **XxXxX**

Lorsque le jeune blond reprit ses esprits, il remarqua rapidement que quelqu'un se trouvait à ses côtés ; malgré ses yeux clos, il percevait nettement le bruit d'une autre respiration que la sienne dans la pièce. Lentement, il ouvrit les paupières et laissa ses iris s'adapter à la lumière du jour, avant de poser son regard céruléen sur celui qui semblait le veiller. Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

Le gamin n'était pas bien grand et ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ou treize ans. Il était vêtu d'un polo noir à manches longues, ainsi que d'un épais pantalon de cuir brun, maintenu à la taille par une large ceinture sombre. Ses cheveux, courts et dressés en épi par endroits, étaient couleur noisette, comme ses yeux.

L'enfant avait un livre à la main et semblait si absorbé par son contenu qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le réveil de Flynn. Le blond en profita donc pour étudier plus calmement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

La chambre n'était pas très grande. Il y avait tout juste assez de place pour le lit sur lequel il était allongé, deux chaises et une grande armoire, qui trônait à côté de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Derrière la chaise sur laquelle était assis l'enfant, Flynn discernait une rambarde ainsi que les premières marches d'un escalier en bois en face duquel se trouvait une petite porte. Les murs, également en bois, étaient nus et ternes.

Malgré lui, le blond se sentit rassuré. Cette pièce lui rappelait la maison dans laquelle il avait vécu enfant et il ne put retenir un soupir nostalgique. Cela attira aussitôt l'attention de son vis-à-vis qui releva le nez de son bouquin.

« Oh! Tu es réveillé ?! » s'exclama le plus jeune d'un air enjoué en déposant son livre sur la table de chevet. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Flynn ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de hocher la tête mais ce simple geste lui arracha un gémissement plaintif et il porta ses mains à l'une de ses tempes qu'il massa du mieux qu'il put malgré la corde qui entravait toujours ses mouvements.

« Je vois... » marmonna le garçon, la mine sombre. « Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour cette migraine, en espérant qu'elle ne cache pas quelque chose de plus grave... ce qui ne serait pas étonnant vu l'endroit où nous t'avons trouvé. D'ailleurs, je suis désolé pour tes poignets mais ma copine a insisté pour que tu ne sois pas totalement libre de tes mouvements. Après tout, on ne sait rien de toi et nous t'avons trouvé à quelques miles de l'Antre du Démon. Avoue qu'il y a de quoi être méfiant. »

A ces mots, Flynn détourna les yeux. Après tout, lui-même ne se considérait plus comme une victime depuis bien longtemps. Au mieux, il était un complice passif des agissements d'Alexei, au pire... Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il comprenait donc, en un sens, les précautions prises par cet enfant qui l'avait visiblement sauvé.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Il sembla durer une éternité, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune se lève enfin.

« Je vais te chercher de quoi manger » lança t-il soudain. « Tu n'as rien avalé depuis qu'on t'as trouvé et ça va bientôt faire trois jours ! Tu dois être affamé ! »

En guise de réponse, Flynn se tourna à nouveau lentement vers l'enfant et lui sourit tristement. S'il incluait les repas qu'il avait sauté après le départ du capitaine, il était plus proche des quatre jours que des trois, et son métabolisme le lui faisait clairement sentir. Même alité, il se sentait étrangement faible et fatigué. Une sensation qui ne lui plaisait guère mais dont il comprenait désormais l'origine.

L'enfant lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea vers l'escalier mais, au moment où il allait descendre, il se ravisa.

« Ah, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Mon nom est Karol » déclara t-il avec un large sourire avant de dévaler les marches qui menaient à l'étage inférieur, sans laisser le temps à Flynn de formuler la moindre réponse.

 **XxXxX**

 _ **Environ 24 heures plus tôt, bateau de Yeager**_

Estelle observait d'un air à la fois étonné et suspicieux l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Certes, il semblait se comporter comme un gentleman, mais son attitude était très étrange, surtout pour un pirate. Bien sûr, elle connaissait la réputation des hommes d'Alexei Dinoia et elle savait que certains d'entre eux se prenaient pour des nobles, mais tout de même. A moins qu'il n'agisse ainsi que pour mieux la mettre en confiance ?

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas à ses sollicitudes, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle. Estelle eût un mouvement de recul mais, rapidement, elle se retrouva coincée contre l'un des murs de la cabine.

L'homme vint alors se positionner juste à côté d'elle et, à sa grande surprise, la prit dans ses bras comme on soulève une jeune mariée. L'action lui arracha un bref cri d'étonnement, mais son vis-à-vis lui intima rapidement l'ordre de se taire d'un ton brusque et tendu.

Un instant, le garçon aux cheveux longs demeura immobile, tendant l'oreille pour voir si personne ne se dirigeait dans leur direction, puis il sortit prudemment de la cabine et se faufila à travers les couloirs en direction de la sortie. Estelle, toujours dans ses bras, ne comprenait plus rien.

« Qu'êtes-vous en train d'essayer de faire ? » chuchota t-elle, mi-inquiète, mi-intriguée.

« Je suis en train de vous sauver, ça ne se voit pas ? C'est bien comme ça qu'on secoure les demoiselles en détresse dans votre peuple, non ? » grommela à mi-voix l'homme aux cheveux sombres.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à errer dans un véritable dédale de planches en bois sans croiser âme qui vive, le duo atteignit enfin une des échelles qui menait à l'extérieur. Précautionneusement, l'auto-proclamé sauveur reposa la jeune fille à terre, avant de monter pour observer les alentours.

Il redescendit quelques secondes plus tard et saisit Estelle par la main.

« La plupart des pirates sont sur le gaillard d'arrière, près de la cabine du capitaine. Jouez mon jeu et nous en sortiront tous les deux vivants » expliqua t-il rapidement avant d'attirer la jeune femme à sa suite. Tout deux sortirent sur le pont au niveau du gaillard d'avant puis ils le longèrent en se dirigeant vers le vaisseau du capitaine Dinoia. Estelle réprima aussitôt un frisson et murmura :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Faite-moi confiance ! » répliqua l'homme, avant de se faire interpeller par un membre de l'équipage de Yeager qu'Estelle reconnu aussitôt : c'était lui qui avait ceinturé Rita lors de leur enlèvement.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire avec notre prisonnière ?! »

« Je la conduit sur le vaisseau de mon capitaine selon ses ordres. Est-ce un problème? » répliqua froidement l'homme aux cheveux longs, sa main se crispant lentement sur celle d'Estelle, mais son regard demeura ferme, glacial et menaçant. Intimidé, son interlocuteur ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il hocha rapidement la tête en signe de dénégation puis retourna hâtivement vaquer à ses occupations.

Une fois arrivé au bord du bateau, le sauveur prit à nouveau Estelle dans ses bras et se jeta à l'eau, à la surprise de la jeune fille, mais aussi des pirates, alertés par le cri soudain de la demoiselle.

 **XxXxX**

 _ **Un banc de sable au milieu de l'océan, peu après**_

Estelle était à bout de souffle. Leur fuite jusqu'à cet îlot isolé n'avait pas été de tout repos. A peine entré dans l'eau, son mystérieux sauveur s'était transformé, ses jambes prenant la forme d'une longue queue de poisson, et avait nagé à grande vitesse sur plusieurs miles avant de brièvement remonter à la surface pour permettre à la demoiselle de respirer. Il avait ensuite replongé avant de remonter à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au banc de sable. Il avait alors laissé la jeune fille reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, tout en restant à l'affût du moindre danger alentour.

Un peu étourdie, Estelle observa l'horizon et constata, soulagée, que les vaisseaux de Yeager et Dinoia n'étaient plus en vue. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la jeune femme se sentit sereine et se laissa tomber sur le sable chaud. Les grains de silice se collèrent dans ses cheveux, sur sa peau humide, ainsi que sur ses vêtements détrempés, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Elle se sentait bien, si bien. Il ne manquait qu'une seule chose pour que son bonheur soit complet.

« Où est Rita ? » demanda t-elle soudainement au jeune homme, qui nageait négligemment autour du banc de sable en surveillant l'horizon.

Ce dernier l'ignora, continuant son manège autour de l'îlot. La demoiselle se redressa alors et insista d'une voix un peu plus forte.

« Où est Rita ? C'est bien elle qui vous a demandé d'intervenir, non ? »

Le jeune homme lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil.

« Oui, c'est elle. »

« Où est-elle? »

« Longue histoire. Mais elle va bien. Vous la reverrez d'ici quelques jours... si tout va bien. »

« Si tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Et puis qui êtes vous ? Êtes-vous Huma ou Merines ? Que...? » mitrailla Estelle jusqu'à ce que son sauveur l'arrête d'un geste brusque, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Il semblait inquiet.

« Je me nomme Yuri. Pour le reste de vos interrogations – et des miennes, car j'ai également quelques questions à vous poser – on en reparlera plus tard. Venez, il est temps de repartir. »

Surprise par son air tendu alors qu'elle ne percevait rien de particulier, Estellise hésita un instant, à la fois méfiante et inquiète. N'essayait-il pas d'éluder ses questions ? Mais elle décida finalement qu'il était inutile de prendre le moindre risque pour obtenir quelques réponses. D'autant plus qu'elle pourrait toujours le questionner plus tard. Elle saisit donc la main que le triton aux longs cheveux bruns lui tendait et entra à nouveau dans l'eau froide et salée.

 **XxXxX**

 _ **Quelque part à la surface, à proximité de Lémuria, environ 48 heures plus tard**_

« Pfiou, enfin terminé pour aujourd'hui » souffla mollement Karol, éreinté, en s'accoudant au rebord de la barque dans laquelle se trouvait son amie. « Il est tant de rentrer. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux clairs à laquelle il s'adressait se tourna vers lui.

« Pars devant. Ca te laissera le temps de t'occuper de notre 'hôte' et du repas avant mon arrivée » déclara t-elle en lui jetant un petit sourire en coin. Aussitôt, le garçon s'offusqua :

« Ce n'est pas juste Nan ! Ca fait presque une semaine que tu me fais faire toutes les corvées de la maison ! »

« Dans mes souvenirs, tu as accepté de le faire en échange de mon aide lorsque tu as insisté pour qu'on secourt cet Interprète, non? »

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, embarrassé.

« C'est vrai, marmonna t-il, mais je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais vraiment. »

La jeune fille sourit, triomphante, et ébouriffa les cheveux mouillés de son compagnon.

« Arrête ça ! » protesta Karol sans grande conviction. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que son supplice dure encore quelques minutes, il fut surpris lorsque son amie s'arrêta brusquement. Intrigué, il se tourna vers elle et remarqua qu'elle fixait un point précis au milieu des eaux calmes. Un point où il pouvait très nettement apercevoir deux tâches colorées, l'une sombre et l'autre rose, s'avancer vers eux.

Inquiet, il passa sous la petite embarcation de Nan et se plaça devant, afin de la protéger en cas de besoin mais aussi pour mieux voir ce qui approchait.

« _Non ! Impossible !_ » s'écria t-il tout à coup, avant de nager en direction des points de couleur, sa compagne le suivant de près avec sa barque.

« _Yuri ! C'est toi ?!_ » s'exclama Karol, stupéfait, lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de son cousin. Ce dernier hocha la tête d'un air las et fatigué.

« _J'escortais cette demoiselle jusque chez toi_ » déclara le plus âgé en désignant du menton la jeune fille à demi-consciente dans ses bras. « _Il lui faut un endroit sûr pour reprendre des forces et je me suis dit que la Caldeira..._ »

« ... était une auberge de premier choix. » acheva Nan en les rejoignant, l'air mécontent. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de saluer le prince Merines et enchaîna : « Pourquoi ne la ramènes-tu pas chez toi ? Tu as peur de ramener une femme autre que Judith dans ta chambre ? A moins que tu appréhendes la réaction de ton frère ? »

Yuri leva les yeux au ciel et déposa précautionneusement la demoiselle aux cheveux roses dans la barque avant de répondre.

« Regarde-la bien Nan, tu vois bien que c'est une Huma, comme toi ! Je ne peux pas la ramener à Lémuria, elle se noierait ! Et il lui faut un endroit sûr où reprendre des forces. »

L'amie de Karol observa attentivement sa nouvelle passagère d'un air agacé. Cette dernière paraissait à bout de souffle et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle avait, de toute évidence, récemment vécu des épreuves difficiles. Nan soupira.

« D'accord... Mais tu as intérêt à nous aider à nous ravitailler en échange. »

« _Si Duke et Judith ne m'ont pas tués dès mon arrivée..._ » marmonna Yuri avant d'ajouter en langage huma :

« Je vous la confie. Je reviendrai dès que possible avec des provisions. Pour l'heure, je rentre. Cela fais presque 5 jours que j'ai quitté le palais. Ca n'a pas dû passer inaperçu. Duke va m'en vouloir... Quant à Judith... » Il réprima un frisson. « Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui m'attend mais il me faudra bien l'affronter tôt ou tard et le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Sur ces mots, il leur adressa un petit geste d'adieu, puis plongea à nouveau en direction de la capitale Merines.

 **XxXxX**

Voilà, j'ai (enfin) utilisé Karol dans une de mes fics Vesperia. Bon, il est sans doute un peu OoC, vu que j'ai jamais trop apprécié le perso donc j'en ai finalement peu de souvenirs. Ceci dit, je me souviens que j'aimais bien sa relation avec Nan, d'où mon choix de les faire apparaître comme un 'couple' (même si techniquement, ils vivent juste ensemble comme des colocataires pour l'instant).

A noter que j'avais prévu d'utiliser Karol depuis le début dans cette histoire. Dans la première mouture, il était censé avoir le rôle de Sébastien (Petite Sirère made in Disney) pour son côté 'prudent'. C'est dire comme son rôle a évolué. XD

Concernant le sauvetage d'Estelle, il pourra sans doute paraître bizarre que Yuri lui parle aussi formellement, mais je voulais marquer un peu le fait que, dans cette histoire, il a tout de même été élevé comme un prince. De ce fait, il lui arrive (parfois) de se comporter comme tel. :) Et puis ça me permettait aussi de bien marquer la différence entre Yuri, qui est un véritable noble mais qui ne se comporte pas toujours comme tel, et les hommes d'Alexei (et de Yeager) qui sont de gros rustauds qui se prennent pour des nobles. :)

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner vos avis. ;)


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour/Bonsoir lectrices & lecteurs ! Merci pour votre patience ! Voici – enfin – le chapitre 7 de TM ! Yeah !

Sincèrement, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais trouver le temps pour le terminer ce chapitre ! La fin du mois de mai a été plutôt chargée (il faut d'ailleurs que je prenne le temps de poster l'épilogue de « In the blink of an eye » mais, rassurez-vous, ça ne devrait pas tarder). En tout cas, merci à toutes pour votre soutien. :)

Merci également pour vos review :

 **BleachHitsugaya** : Tu as bien raison de t'inquiéter pour Judith. La pauvre... ^^"

 **Carottal** : Bon, si ton intérêt dépend d'Alexei, je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire. :) Et je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la partie le concernant. Donc j'espère qu'elle te plaira. ;)

 **Eliandre** : Humm... Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus poissard honnêtement. :D Tu me diras ce que tu en penses après avoir lu ce chapitre? :)

 **Kaleiya** : Ils seront réunis, je te l'assure. Par contre, je ne peux pas dire quand, sinon je te gâcherais la surprise. Patience. ;)

 **A Tale of Brothers** : Ce n'est pas une impression : ça m'amuse beaucoup. :D Pas taper.

 **Amarantine Lily** : Hum, pour Raven et Repede, je ne sais pas encore s'ils apparaîtront (surtout Repede en fait). Le problème, c'est que j'ai pas envie d'en faire un poisson-chien. Je veux qu'il reste un vrai chien, mais vu l'univers, c'est pas facile de l'intégrer. ^^"

 **Trésor Marin (v2)**

 **Chapitre 7 : Conséquences**

La nuit étendait lentement son long et sombre manteau sur Lémuria lorsque Yuri regagna – enfin – la capitale merines après plusieurs jours d'absence. Bien qu'éreinté, il se glissa dans une petite alvéole à bonne distance des premières habitations de la cité et attendit encore quelques heures avant de prendre la direction du palais. Son absence avait forcément dû être remarquée et il avait suffisamment de bon sens pour savoir qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à regagner le palais encadré par une demi-douzaine de gardes, comme cela avait pu lui arriver par le passé. Surtout qu'en pareil cas, il était directement bon pour un sermon en bonne et dû forme... en plus d'une bonne punition. Or, depuis qu'il avait confié sa protégée à Karol il ne rêvait que d'une chose : son lit. Il avait donc décidé de rassurer son frère et Judith – et de leurs présenter des excuses – à son réveil le lendemain.

Une fois la pénombre bien installée, Yuri se fraya un chemin à travers les ruelles sombres de la ville, évitant le plus possible la lueur des coquillages-lanternes allumés ça et là.

Arrivé à proximité de sa chambre, il longea discrètement le mur du palais, sa queue de triton lui permettant de se mouvoir avec aisance et discrétion. Une fois devant sa fenêtre, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la pièce avant de soulever avec précaution et minutie un des barreaux branlant qui obstruait l'ouverture. Il le retira ensuite le plus silencieusement possible, avant de se glisser doucement à travers l'ouverture ainsi obtenue.

Mais à peine avait-il pénétré dans la pièce qu'il heurta quelque chose de dur et de froid.

Il tressauta et releva brusquement la tête.

« _Duke?!_ » s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait, presque figé sur place par la surprise.

Son aîné se trouvait effectivement face à lui, le visage impassible mais une lueur sévère dans le regard. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son large torse musclé, sa main droite crispée sur le trident magique qui ne le quittait jamais. L'empereur des océans dominait son cadet de toute sa hauteur et, d'instinct, le plus jeune se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même, intimidé.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, mais aucun des deux frères ne le rompit. Yuri comprenait parfaitement sa position et était suffisamment malin pour savoir qu'il était préférable de se taire en ce qui le concernait. Un instant, il laissa à nouveau son regard parcourir la pièce qu'il avait cru vide, à la recherche d'un second regard réprobateur, celui de Judith, mais il n'y avait pas trace de la jeune femme. Duke l'avait-il puni elle aussi, pour ne pas avoir su arrêter Yuri ? Le jeune homme espérait que non, il n'avait jamais voulu faire de tort à celle qui était à la fois sa garde du corps et sa meilleure amie.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il remarqua un peu tard que les gardes présents dans sa chambre s'étaient précautionneusement approchés de lui, comme on encercle une bête traquée. Puis, d'un signe de tête, Duke leur ordonna de le saisir et, résigné, Yuri se laissa emmener à la suite de son frère vers une destination inconnue mais vraisemblablement peu plaisante.

 **XxXxX**

 _ **Avalon, deux jours plus tard**_

Cela faisait près de trois jours qu'une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sans discontinuer sur le repère des pirates et, depuis peu, quelques vents violents avaient transformé la simple dépression en véritable tempête maritime, rendant impossible toute sortie.

Cloîtré à l'intérieur du manoir, l'équipage d'Alexei attendait avec anxiété le retour de son capitaine, redoutant sa colère lorsqu'il apprendrait la disparition de son Interprète. Cumore lui-même n'était pas très à l'aise, même s'il cherchait à le cacher, d'autant plus qu'un membre d'équipage avait suggéré de laisser Barbos annoncer la nouvelle au redoutable commandant. Après tout, si le garçon s'était enfui, c'était de sa faute !

Heureux d'avoir trouvé un bouc émissaire, les autres n'avaient rien trouvé à y redire et le vieux pirate s'était retrouvé piégé sans que le vice-capitaine ait la moindre chance d'intervenir en sa faveur sans paraître suspect.

Barbos avait ainsi été placé sous surveillance constante, si bien qu'il n'avait désormais plus rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre et d'espérer... Espérer que le voyage d'Alexei s'était bien passé et surtout, espérer que leur nouvelle prise – cette jeune sirène vivace mais pleine de promesses – suffise à lui faire oublier la perte de ce maudit blondinet. Si le capitaine était de bonne humeur, il pouvait encore s'en tirer sans trop de casse. Autrement...

Lorsqu'il entendit le son de la cloche qui annonçait l'approche d'un navire, Barbos sursauta puis tendit l'oreille. S'il se fiait au rythme, le capitaine était de retour. Celui qui le surveillait en était également venu à cette conclusion et, d'un geste, il ouvrit la porte pour lui signifier qu'il était temps de se confronter à son destin.

Résigné, le vieil homme pris une dernière gorgée de rhum avant de quitter sa chambre.

Malgré le mauvais temps, l'ensemble de l'équipage resté au manoir – à l'exception de ceux qui gardaient les prisonniers – s'était rassemblé devant l'entrée de la demeure pour saluer le retour de leur chef, mais aussi pour être aux premières loges lors des explications de Barbos. Aucun n'avait vraiment de sympathie pour le vieux pirate et voir leur capitaine se déchaîner était toujours un spectacle en soi. Ils espéraient simplement que le vieux forban soit suffisamment convaincant pour qu'Alexei n'étende pas sa rage sur eux. Mais, de l'avis général, c'était un risque à courir. Le seul membre de l'assemblée qui était plus anxieux qu'excité – excepté Barbos – c'était Cumore. Le vice-capitaine risquait gros dans cette affaire, même si le plus âgé ne le dénonçait pas. Après tout, c'était à lui qu'avait été confiée l'île en l'absence de celui qu'on surnommait, à juste titre, le Démon.

Lorsqu'Alexei et sa troupe franchirent les portes du parc qui encadrait le manoir, tous firent silence. La tempête elle-même sembla se calmer un instant, comme si le vent lui-même retenait son souffle. Lentement, majestueusement, l'homme remonta le chemin pavé qui menait à sa demeure. L'équipage qui l'avait accompagné durant son voyage le suivit sur quelques mètres, poussant devant eux d'autres pirates hagards, qu'ils avaient visiblement traînés jusqu'au sommet du pic rocheux. Durant une fraction de seconde, Cumore croisa le regard effrayé d'un homme qu'il reconnut comme étant Yeager, un pirate ambitieux qui avait autrefois prêté allégeance au Démon. La terreur dans ses prunelles était telle qu'instinctivement, le vice-capitaine esquissa un mouvement de recul. Les choses risquaient fort de mal tourner, il le sentait.

Alexei se tenait à présent devant Barbos, qui semblait prêt à se jeter à ses pieds à n'importe quel moment. Lui aussi devait avoir remarqué l'aura noire et démoniaque qui enveloppait leur capitaine tel un manteau.

Au loin, un éclair fissura le ciel, rompant le silence.

« Que s'est-il passé ici? » demanda Alexei d'une voix glaciale, polaire même, toisant Barbos qui lui faisait face au milieu du demi-cercle que formaient ses hommes devant l'entrée. Certains, plus hardis que d'autres, chuchotaient au vieil homme de parler. Les autres se contentèrent de reculer prudemment de quelques pas.

Barbos aurait aimé pouvoir en faire autant mais, dans sa situation, esquissé le moindre geste risquait de lui coûter la vie. Il ressembla alors tout son courage et parvint à articuler distinctement :

« C'est... au sujet de votre petit protégé... votre Interprète... s'est enfui... »

Il avait à peine terminé le dernier mot qu'une lame trancha son cou de part en part.

Un nouvel éclair fissura le ciel tandis que le corps du vieux forban tombait sur le sol dans un bruit flasque, sa tête se détachant de son corps et roulant sur quelques mètres avant d'être bloquée par une petite masse rocheuse en contrebas. Une masse sombre et visqueuse s'étendit lentement autour du corps tandis que le vent se remettait à hurler, emportant avec lui une forte odeur d'iode et de sang.

« Vice-capitaine! » s'écria Alexei, tenant toujours à la main son sabre dont la lame acérée avait été teintée par le sang de celui qui l'avait déçu.

En entendant son titre, Cumore eût soudainement envie de disparaître, de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Mais faire attendre Alexei alors qu'il était ainsi excédé était complètement suicidaire, il se présenta donc devant son capitaine d'un pas peu assuré, le regard fuyant.

Le Démon l'observa avec attention, ses yeux durs et froids plongeant dans les siens et Cumore eût aussitôt la sensation qu'il savait tout et que, d'ici peu, il allait lui aussi suivre le même chemin que son complice.

Cependant, et à sa grande surprise, Alexei se contenta d'essuyer la lame ensanglantée de son sabre sur ses vêtements, non sans effleurer sa carotide à l'occasion d'un ou deux passages. Le Démon se tourna ensuite vers ceux qui encadraient Yeager et ses hommes et ordonna :

« Menez-moi tout ça dans les sous-sols, je m'en occuperai plus tard ».

Il se retourna ensuite vers Cumore et ajouta sur un ton plein de menace :

« J'ai à parler avec le vice-capitaine ».

Un nouvel éclair transperça le ciel, suivit d'un grondement sonore, comme si le ciel approuvait le commandant en chef de l'île, et aussitôt, chacun regagna son poste ou obtempéra aux ordres qui lui avaient été donnés.

Le corps de Barbos, quant à lui, demeura là où il était tombé, dans la pluie et la boue, puisqu'Alexei n'avait donné aucun ordre le concernant.

 **XxXxX**

 _ **La Caldeira, un mois plus tard**_

Le soleil commençait doucement à décliner lorsque Karol et Nan pénétrèrent dans la petite maison qui leur servait de logis.

« C'est nous ! » lança le jeune garçon d'un air enjoué en franchissant la porte d'entrée, un filet de coquillages frais à la main.

« Bonsoir » dit simplement Nan lorsqu'elle entra à sa suite, portant de larges gourdes d'eau douce fraîche.

Une voix joyeuse leur répondit depuis la cuisine et, aussitôt, Karol s'y précipita, affolé.

« Estelle ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais une invitée ! Tu n'as pas à faire la cuisine. Laisse-nous nous en occuper ! » s'exclama-t-il, gêné, après avoir rejoint la pièce d'où s'échappait la bonne odeur d'une fricassée de homard.

« Il a raison, Estelle » renchérit Nan, tout en déposant précautionneusement ses gourdes pleines sur une des étagères de la cuisine. « Laisse-lui quelques corvées, sinon il ne sait pas comment s'occuper ».

Aussitôt, le garçon fit la moue, plus par jeu que parce qu'il était réellement vexé, ce qui amusa les jeunes femmes. Estelle esquissa même l'un de ses rares sourires.

« Ca ne me dérange pas du tout de préparer les repas, Karol. Bien au contraire, ça m'occupe et j'ai ainsi moins l'impression de profiter de vous ».

Puis d'un coup, le sourire de la cuisinière disparut et son regard se fit plus triste.

« J'aurais simplement voulu pouvoir partager tous ces bons moments avec Rita également... »

Reprenant un air sérieux, Karol s'avança vers son invitée pour la réconforter, mais Nan le prit de vitesse et demanda :

« Rita, c'est ton amie n'est-ce pas ? Celle qui a demandé à ce cher 'cousin' de venir t'aider ? »

Estelle hocha la tête d'un air grave.

« C'est en tout cas ce que m'a dit celui qui m'a sauvé... » affirma-t-elle.

« Ce sale petit...Si je l'attrape » maugréa Nan entre ses dents. Puis, élevant à nouveau la voix, elle ajouta, furibonde :

« Karol ! Yuri ne nous avait-il pas promis son aide ? On est à l'étroit ici et nourrir 4 personnes dans cet endroit reclus est loin d'être aussi aisé qu'il ne semble le penser ! Sans parler de ses promesses envers Estelle ! Ton cousin n'a vraiment aucune parole ! »

L'interpellé, qui caressait doucement le dos d'Estelle pour lui témoigner son soutien, lança un regard réprobateur à sa petite-amie.

« Il n'a peut-être pas pu venir. Tu sais comment est son frère... Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me rendre à Lémuria pour prendre de ses nouvelles depuis qu'il nous a confié Estelle. Nos journées à tous les deux sont bien remplies je te signale. Sans compter que j'ai dû jouer les garde-malades auprès de Finath la première semaine... Tiens... D'ailleurs où est-il ? Il n'a pas quitté l'île j'espère ?! » demanda-t-il en jetant un regard interrogateur à Estelle. Depuis qu'ils avaient recueilli ces deux jeunes gens, Karol et Nan avaient été fermes sur un point : il leur était interdit de quitter la caldeira car ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque que leur petit paradis soit découvert par des personnes peu recommandables. Estelle leur ayant été confiée par Yuri, ils avaient presque totalement confiance en elle et lui avaient donc discrètement confié la tâche de surveiller Finath, le quatrième résident des lieux, dont ils n'avaient réussi à apprendre que le nom.

La cuisinière sourit faiblement.

« Non, il est simplement parti à la remise pour y chercher un peu de bois sec. Il ne devrait pas tarder ».

Le couple étouffa un soupir de soulagement.

« Bon, je vais aller voir s'il a besoin d'aide » déclara le petit brun en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Et ne t'inquiète pas, Estelle. Nous t'aiderons à retrouver ton amie, avec ou sans l'aide de mon cousin ».

 **XxXxX**

Flynn sortait à peine de la remise où était entreposé le bois destiné à la cuisine, lorsqu'il aperçut Karol puis Nan pénétrant dans la petite maison dans laquelle il vivait à présent. Il hésita à les suivre, puis se ravisa. Il savait que sa jeune hôte ne l'appréciait guère et il ne voulait pas s'imposer plus que nécessaire.

Il déposa dans le sable la brassée de bois sec qu'il tenait à la main, puis s'allongea. Le sable crissa sous son poids puis épousa ses formes, comme un douillet matelas. Il était parfaitement installé pour contempler le magnifique spectacle qu'offrait le crépuscule : de superbes rayons rouges, oranges et jaunes semblaient jaillir de derrière les falaises qui entouraient la petite lagune où il se trouvait. Jamais auparavant il n'avait contemplé quelque chose d'aussi beau, pas même le jour où il avait vu la mer pour la première fois de sa vie, juché sur les épaules de son père.

A cette pensée, il sentit un sanglot monté en lui et secoua la tête pour effacer ce douloureux souvenir et la peine qu'il amenait avec lui. Il n'avait plus de raison de ressentir ce genre de choses à présent. Il était libre ! Ou du moins suffisamment libre pour pouvoir aller et venir dans la caldeira comme bon lui semblait ainsi que pour prendre ses propres décisions. C'était un sentiment si agréable que le jeune homme se laissa envahir par cette sensation de félicité et ferma les yeux, serein. Jusqu'à ce que d'horribles souvenirs impliquant des sirènes massacrées le ramènent à la réalité. Pantelant, il se redressa en position assise, secouant ses mèches blondes pour évacuer le flot d'horreurs qui envahissaient à nouveau son esprit. Mais alors qu'il se sentait de moins en moins bien, il entendit une voix inquiète l'appeler.

« Finath?! Est-ce que tout va bien ?! Tu es tombé ?! »

C'était Karol, l'adolescent qui avait pris soin de lui pendant des jours mais à qui il n'avait jamais osé révéler la vérité sur son histoire. Il ne lui avait même pas donné son véritable nom, de peur que celui de 'Flynn, Interprète du Démon' soit déjà connu et haï à travers les océans. Ses hôtes avaient suffisamment de mal à lui faire confiance – il avait fallu qu'Estelle et Karol s'impliquent tout deux pour que Nan consente à lui laisser une certaine liberté dans l'enceinte de la caldeira – il n'eût pas été très malin d'en rajouter.

Reprenant ses esprits, Flynn se détendit et prit une position plus confortable.

« Non, ça va. J'admirais juste le ciel crépusculaire. Il est vraiment magnifique par ici » dit-il avec une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix.

Sentant probablement cela, le plus jeune vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, les jambes repliées contre son torse et enlacées par ses bras.

« N'as-tu jamais eu envie, au cours du mois écoulé, de quitter cet endroit ? » demanda-t-il de but-en-blanc.

Surpris, Flynn tourna brusquement vers lui ses yeux azurs. Était-ce un test ? Il décida néanmoins d'être franc pour cette fois :

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Une part de moi a envie de parcourir le monde, d'aller au-delà de ce que je connais déjà... mais une autre partie souhaite rester ici. J'ai l'impression de revenir dix ans en arrière quand je suis avec vous ». Il soupira. « De toute façon, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas partir ».

Ce fut au tour de Karol d'être surpris.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne sais pas nager ? » répondit le plus âgé en étouffant un petit rire sans joie.

« Mais... Tu es un Interprète ! Nager est une chose naturelle pour toi. En tout cas ça le devrait ! » s'exclama le plus jeune, de plus en plus surpris.

« Il faut croire que je suis une exception... » sourit tristement Flynn.

Le silence retomba. Karol était stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'Interprètes incapables de nager. L'idée lui paraissait saugrenue. Néanmoins, il avait appris, au court du mois écoulé, que Finath était une personne mystérieuse, difficile à cerner et à comprendre. En un sens, il lui rappelait un peu son cousin Yuri et, malgré lui, le jeune garçon sourit.

« Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je t'apprendrai ! Il serait dommage que tu n'aies jamais de vrai contact avec l'océan. Cela devrait faire partie de toi ! ».

« Hein!? »

« Ouaip, c'est décidé ! » décréta le petit brun en se relevant d'un coup, soudain surexcité. « Demain, je dois aller à Lémuria, mais dès mon retour, je t'apprendrai à nager ! Compte sur moi ! ».

« Mais... » commença Flynn, mais son interlocuteur ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien ! Aller, dépêchons-nous de rentrer, je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ?! »

Sur ces mots, le brun ramassa la petite brassée de bois et reprit gaiement le chemin de la maison, Flynn sur ses talons. Après tout, que risquait-il à entrer dans l'eau ? La seule fois où il l'avait fait, il avait réussi à fuir sa prison dorée. L'océan ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de mauvais. Pas pour lui en tout cas.

 **XxXxX**

Voilà, j'ai un peu peur que les persos soit OoC, surtout Karol à vrai dire, mais vous me direz.

Je pensais faire un chapitre un peu plus long mais il me reste trop de choses à développer pour tout faire tenir dans ce chapitre 7. Vous aurez donc la suite plus tard. Patience. :)

J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous remercie pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner vos avis. ;)


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voilà le chapitre 8 qui met un terme à la première partie de l'histoire. Comme c'est un chapitre important, il m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre, surtout au niveau des premiers passages. Le reste était déjà plus ou moins écrit alors je n'ai eu qu'à reformuler. Heureusement. Autrement j'y serais sûrement encore. XD

A l'origine, je voulais poster le chapitre le jour de la sortie de Tales of Berseria mais ça n'a malheureusement pas été possible.

En passant d'ailleurs, petit message **à tous ceux qui veulent limiter les spoils sur Tales of Berseria** : évitez de regarder Tales of Zestiria the X. Actuellement, il n'y a pas trop de spoil dedans mais on peut déjà deviner des choses avec le peu qu'on a et ça ne s'arrangera pas par la suite à mon avis. Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas (je me suis déjà spoil une bonne partie du jeu de toute façon) mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. ;)

Sinon, sans spoil, j'ai craqué sur Oscar qui n'est pas une pure copie de Flynn comme on aura pu s'y attendre. :D

Bref, je m'égare. Merci pour vos reviews. Ca fait toujours super plaisir. :)

 **Eliandre** : Je ne pense pas que tu te sois trompée pour le poissard du chapitre précédent. Et ça ne s'arrange pas vraiment pour lui, comme tu vas pouvoir le constater. :D Quant à Flynn... Pour que Yuri lui manque, il faudrait déjà qu'il le connaisse. XD

 **BleachHitsugaya** : Tu devrais être heureuse. :) Enfin je pense.

 **Amarantine Lily** : Pas de soucis, ce n'est pas une course. ;) Tu sais, si le surnom d'Alexei c'est 'le Démon', c'est pour une bonne raison. Ce n'est pas un enfant de coeur. C'est ce que je voulais mettre en évidence dans la scène avec Barbos. :)

 **A Tale of Brothers** : J'hésite... Ce chapitre va t-il te plaire ou te donner envie de me tuer ? Je me le demande sincèrement. XD Mais j'vais me planquer au cas où.

 **Trésor Marin (v2)**

 **Chapitre 8 : Cruauté**

 _ **Lémuria, salle du trône**_

Duke Pantarei aimait le silence et la tranquillité qui régnaient dans le palais marin lorsque ce dernier était plongé dans la pénombre aurorale. Il aimait se lever tôt et nager silencieusement jusqu'à l'immense salle du trône pour profiter de ce calme olympien et ressourçant. C'était un rituel qu'il suivait aussi souvent que possible. Un moment à lui où il laissait librement vagabonder ses pensées, laissant de côté les pressions du pouvoir et autres préoccupations politiques.

Malheureusement, depuis plusieurs semaines, même ce rituel ne parvenait plus à le détendre. S'il laissait vagabonder ses pensées, elles se tournaient irrémédiablement vers Judith, toujours portée disparue, ou vers Yuri, toujours enfermé dans une geôle isolée du palais en attendant de connaître son sort. Et c'était là tout le problème : Duke était bien décidé à marquer le coup, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à être trop sévère. Yuri était son cadet et il l'adorait plus que tout. Plus que son royaume même. Mais il était le souverain des mers et cela impliquait des responsabilités dont il se serait bien passé. Il devait se faire respecter de tous, y compris de sa propre famille. La sécurité de son peuple était à ce prix. Il avait été trop clément par le passé et la pauvre Judith en avait probablement payé le prix.

D'un geste las, il se massa les tempes. Cet impossible dilemme ne cessait de lui donner mal au crâne. Une douleur amplifiée par les premières lueurs du jour qui filtraient désormais à travers les imposantes verrières situées à mi-hauteur au-dessus de l'entrée. Le souverain ferma les yeux.

Tout à coup, on frappa. D'un coup de queue, Duke se redressa sur l'imposant trône qu'il occupait et donna à son visiteur l'autorisation d'entrée. C'était l'un de ses conseillers. Sa journée de monarque était sur le point de débuter.

 **XxXxX**

Fidèle à sa promesse envers Estelle, Karol s'était rendu à Lémuria le jour suivant leur conversation avec la ferme intention d'obtenir des nouvelles de Yuri et, si possible, de le voir pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Malheureusement, le prince merines était introuvable et aucun garde ou personnel du palais ne semblait vouloir lui communiquer la moindre information le concernant. Dès qu'il évoquait le nom de Yuri, tous changeaient brutalement de sujet ou se souvenaient subitement qu'une tâche extrêmement importante et urgente leur avait été confiée.

Perplexe face à ces réactions singulières, Karol avait finalement décidé de demander audience à son autre cousin, Duke, qui était sans conteste le mieux informé de la cité ainsi que son dernier espoir de ne pas rentrer bredouille.

Surpris mais enchanté d'avoir de ses nouvelles, l'empereur l'invita à déjeuner pour discuter posément.

Le repas se déroula sans accroc notable mais Karol ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise à l'issue du festin ; Duke avait éludé toutes ses questions concernant son jeune frère, ce qui était inhabituel. D'ordinaire, il pouvait passer des heures à parler de Yuri, que cela soit en bien ou en mal, tant il aimait son cadet. Il se tramait décidément quelque chose d'étrange à Lémuria. Qu'avait bien pu faire son cousin pour que tous taisent ainsi son nom comme s'il était la pire des calamités ? Cela laissait le petit triton songeur mais il décida de ne pas insister. Duke montrait rarement ses émotions et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le blesser ou de le mettre en colère sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait beau être son cousin, c'était aussi et surtout son roi, et vu sa situation, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attirer ses foudres. En outre, cette visite n'avait pas été totalement vaine, puisqu'il avait réussi à obtenir quelques informations sur la fameuse Rita.

Satisfait de ces maigres renseignements, il reprit le chemin de la Caldeira après avoir prit congé de son impérial cousin.

 **XxXxX**

« _Majesté !_ »

Duke venait à peine de quitter la salle à manger lorsqu'un de ses hommes de confiance – un de ceux à qui il avait confié Yuri – l'interpella vivement. Le merines avait l'air passablement agité et nageait vers lui à grande vitesse, ce qui l'inquiéta aussitôt. Malgré tout, il ne se défit pas de son masque d'impassibilité et répondit d'un ton calme et autoritaire.

« _Qu'y a t-il ?_ »

« _C'est votre frère ! Il s'est gravement blessé en tentant de forcer la porte de sa cellule !_ »

Duke fronça légèrement les sourcils et ordonna, toujours sur le même ton :

« _Conduis-moi jusqu'à lui_ ».

 **XxXxX**

 _ **La Caldeira, un peu plus tard**_

Lorsque Karol émergea enfin à proximité de sa demeure, le soleil avait déjà amorcé son déclin. Nan ne tarderais pas à rentrer elle aussi. D'un regard circulaire, il contempla la plage qui bordait la lagune de la Caldeira. Le sable reflétait magnifiquement les chauds rayons de l'astre de lumière, accentuant le contraste entre la terre et la mer. Karol sourit. Ce contraste représentait vraiment bien cet endroit, où habitants de la terre et de la mer vivaient en harmonie. Une bulle de passé dans le présent. Un cadeau de Duke.

Karol remercia silencieusement son cousin avant de se diriger vers la petite maison. Sur le pas de la porte, il avisa Estelle qui ne l'avait visiblement pas remarqué, trop concentrée sur autre chose. Arrivé sur la plage, le merines suivit le regard de son invité et remarqua qu'elle fixait Finath, accroupi un peu plus loin au bord de l'eau, avec une certaine inquiétude.

Perplexe, Karol se rapprocha d'Estelle et demanda :

« Que se passe t-il? »

Surprise, la demoiselle sursauta, confirmant ainsi qu'elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu arriver.

« K..Karol ?! Tu es rentré ? Tu m'as fait peur ! Tout s'est bien passé ? »

La sentant quelque peu fébrile, le plus jeune la rassura tout en restant vague afin de ne pas l'inquiéter.

« J'ai réussi à obtenir des nouvelles de ton amie Rita. Elle est à Lémuria et se porte bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te donnerais les détails de l'histoire tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? »

Une main sur la poitrine, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Finath.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'il est ainsi. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il ne répond pas quand je l'appelle. Il a l'air complètement ailleurs ».

« C'est étrange... » murmura Karol. « A moins que... »

Tout à coup, il se mit à courir en direction de Finath.

« Je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe ».

Estelle le regarda s'éloigner d'un air curieux, à mi-chemin entre l'étonnement et l'incompréhension, avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Après tout, jusqu'à présent, seul Karol était parvenu à gagner la confiance de Finath. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était lui.

 **XxXxX**

Flynn scrutait l'eau de la lagune comme s'il espérait qu'un esprit en surgisse et efface ses craintes d'un coup de baguette magique. Vaine espérance, il le savait. Karol avait beau être enthousiaste à l'idée de lui 'apprendre' à nager, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que sa peur de l'océan disparaisse en une nuit, bien qu'il ait tenté de s'en convaincre. Elle était ancrée en lui depuis près de 10 ans. Depuis qu'il avait vu la mer pour la première fois de sa vie. Depuis qu'il avait vu les corps meurtris de ses parents flotter à la surface des eaux du port. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Alexei.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il n'entendit pas Karol approcher jusqu'à ce que ce dernier arrive à sa hauteur. Il tourna alors vers lui un regard terne et apathique.

« Ca ne va pas ? » s'enquit aussitôt le plus jeune, inquiet.

Flynn hésita. Il avait honte d'avoir peur de quelque chose d'aussi banal que l'océan, surtout qu'il était un Interprète. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait prétendu ne pas savoir nager. Il avait espéré qu'ainsi, son détachement vis-à-vis de l'océan paraîtrait normal. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le plus jeune soit aussi enthousiaste et serviable. Pendant 10 ans, personne n'avait fait le moindre geste pour l'aider en quoi que ce soit. À Avalon, il n'était rien de plus qu'un objet, un trophée. Personne ne tenait compte de son avis ou de ses sentiments, et il avait oublié ce que cela signifiait d'être traité comme un être vivant.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux céruléens, ce qui alarma davantage Karol.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je suis désolé ! »

Face à l'attitude maladroite de son interlocuteur, Flynn laissa échapper un petit rire amusé avant de lui sourire d'un air doux.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal. J'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées. Rien de plus ».

Puis il tourna à nouveau son attention vers la lagune et son sourire disparut.

Karol s'assit à côté de lui avant de lancer d'un ton détaché :

« Tu as peur de l'eau, n'est-ce pas? »

Flynn se raidit. Comment cet enfant qui le connaissait à peine parvenait-il à le comprendre à ce point ?

« Ce n'est pas exactement de l'eau, mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise en mer » répondit-il avec sincérité, le regard toujours rivé sur la lagune.

« Désolé de ne pas l'avoir compris hier et d'avoir insisté... » s'excusa Karol, penaud. « Tu n'es pas obligé de nager avec moi si tu n'en as pas envie... »

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ta proposition me touche. C'est simplement... que je ne me sens pas encore prêt ? » avoua Flynn en décochant un nouveau sourire, plus triste que le précédent. « Mais j'espère bien pouvoir y parvenir un jour et vous être un peu plus utile que je ne le suis actuellement ».

Karol lui rendit son sourire.

« D'accord. Nous attendrons que tu sois prêt ». Puis il ajouta en baissant la voix avec un air de conspirateur.

« Et ne fais pas attention aux remarques de Nan quand elle dit que tu n'es qu'un poids. Elle est simplement méfiante et inquiète pour moi. Ça lui passera. »

Flynn hocha la tête puis se releva. Le soleil disparaissait presque derrière les falaises de la Caldeira. Il était temps de rentrer. Il aida le plus jeune à se redresser et les deux garçons reprirent ensemble le chemin de leur demeure.

 **XxXxX**

Le trio s'affairait dans la petite maison depuis moins d'une demi-heure lorsque Nan apparut sur le seuil de la porte, couverte de sang, une expression choquée sur le visage.

Alarmé, Karol se précipita sur elle et l'ausculta sous tous les angles en la pressant de questions.

« Ce n'est pas mon sang » articula finalement la jeune femme, en s'asseyant sur une chaise qu'Estelle lui avait apportée.

A ces mots, Karol reprit contenance, soulagée, mais continua de fixer sa compagne d'un air épouvanté. Tout ce sang provenait forcément d'un être vivant et s'il en jugeait par l'expression de la jeune fille, ce n'était pas celui d'un monstre marin ou d'un simple poisson. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave mais il n'osait pas demander quoi. Les mots étaient désormais bloqués dans sa gorge, nouée par l'horreur qui s'imposait peu à peu dans son esprit. Estelle et Flynn observaient la scène avec des expressions oscillant entre inquiétude et effroi.

Finalement, ce fut Estelle qui rompit le silence.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Nan s'étreignit pour tenter de stopper les tremblements qui l'agitaient de plus en plus et prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

« Des corps... Partout. Aux alentours d'Avalon... La mer est rouge de sang ».

Un silence glacé accueilli cette révélation. Nan et Karol pêchaient souvent à proximité de l'île, même s'ils gardaient généralement une distance raisonnable et profitaient des pics rocheux pour rester 'à couvert'. A cause du courant, il leur arrivait régulièrement de tomber sur un corps mutilé de sirène ou de triton. Parfois d'humas. C'était également ainsi qu'ils avaient trouvé Flynn. Mais à chaque fois, il ne s'agissait que d'un corps, voire deux, mais c'était fort rare.

Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer sur cette île pour que la mer se teinte ainsi de sang ?

Horrifié, Flynn eut un mouvement de recul. Était-ce de sa faute ? Était-ce à cause de son évasion qu'un tel carnage avait eu lieu ? Alexei avait-il passé sa colère sur les pauvres merines qui emplissaient ses geôles ? Et qu'adviendrait-il s'il le retrouvait ici, à la Caldeira ?

D'un coup, toute sensation de sécurité le quitta et son corps fut lui aussi saisi d'incontrôlables tremblements. Il recula davantage pour s'éloigner du groupe.

Heureusement pour lui, personne ne prêta attention à son attitude, qui pouvait éveiller des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Tous étaient saisis d'effroi.

Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, Karol retrouva enfin la parole.

« As-tu... ramené des corps ? »

Habituellement, lorsqu'ils retrouvaient un cadavre, les plus jeunes le ramenaient à Lémuria, pour permettre aux familles de faire leur deuil. Parfois, lorsque le corps était trop abîmé, ils l'enterraient directement sur un petit pan de terre isolé de la Caldeira.

Nan hocha la tête avant de répondre dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Un seul... Judith... »

Karol se figea aussitôt sur place.

« C'est impossible... Pas Judith... Et Yuri ? »

Nan, désormais au bord des larmes, secoua la tête pour signifier qu'elle n'en savait pas plus.

D'un geste tendre, Karol se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers Estelle et Flynn, qui avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de son corps :

« Je dois retourner à Lémuria de toute urgence. Je vous confie Nan. Je serais de retour dans la nuit ».

Puis, sans attendre leur réponse, il se précipita à l'extérieur.

 **XxXxX**

 _ **Lémuria, hôpital du palais**_

Lorsque Yuri ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut aussitôt les parois lisses, nacrées et sans fenêtres de l'infirmerie royale. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y séjournait et, à son humble avis, ce n'était probablement pas la dernière. En revanche, ce qui était assez inhabituel, et donc intriguant, c'est qu'il était totalement seul dans la pièce. Ni gardes, ni infirmières n'étaient à ses côtés, pas plus que Duke ou Judith. C'était étrange, surtout compte tenu de sa situation précédente ; il avait tout de même été enfermé et surveillé à vue pendant plus d'un mois ! La situation était finalement devenue si insoutenable pour lui, trop habitué à aller où bon lui semblait, qu'il en était presque devenu fou.

Peut-être Duke l'avait-il compris suite à sa dernière tentative désespérée d'évasion, et avait donc décidé d'alléger son dispositif de surveillance ?

Yuri secoua la tête, balayant l'idée. Duke n'était pas un être versatile qui se laissait guider par ses émotions. La raison l'emportait toujours avec lui, il était donc tout bonnement impossible qu'il soit passé de rigoriste à laxiste en si peu de temps.

La situation n'en était que plus curieuse.

D'un mouvement fluide, Yuri s'extirpa de son lit pour se diriger vers la porte et y coller une oreille inquisitrice. C'était à peine perceptible mais il distingua le bruit de nageoires qui battent tranquillement l'eau. Probablement des gardes.

Quelque peu rassuré par ce fait, le prince se redressa et réfléchit. Devait-il profiter de cette occasion inespérée pour retrouver sa liberté, au risque de s'attirer à nouveau les foudres de son frère, ou était-il plus profitable d'attendre une décision de Duke ?

Tout à coup, il perçu les échos d'une conversation lointaine et tendit l'oreille. Les voix se rapprochaient et, au bout d'un moment, il reconnut nettement le ton monocorde de son frère.

Rapidement, Yuri regagna son lit. Juste à temps.

Lorsque l'empereur des océans pénétra dans la chambre, il avait le visage grave et le regard assombri. Le jeune prince ne l'avait jamais vu aussi expressif, pas même lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Dans sa surprise, il remarqua à peine Karol, situé juste derrière son aîné et arborant une expression similaire.

« Suis-moi » ordonna Duke sans préambule avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la pièce.

Perplexe mais curieux, Yuri décida de le suivre.

 **XxXxX**

Grâce à sa puissante et imposante queue de triton, Duke nageait si vite que Yuri peinait à le suivre. Quant à Karol, ils avaient bien failli le perdre en chemin jusqu'à ce que le souverain propose de le prendre sur son dos pour ne pas avoir à l'attendre.

Le chemin sous-marin qu'ils empruntaient semblait étrangement familier au jeune prince mais il n'en fit pas grand cas jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse les fondations des premiers pics rocheux qui ceignaient les abords d'Avalon.

Il en resta abasourdi. Pourquoi son frère le conduisait-il en direction de l'île ?

Quelques mètres plus loin, Duke s'arrêta net et le triton aux longs cheveux bruns en fit autant.

Un instant, il scruta les eaux sombres sans rien voir de particulier jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon de lune éclaire la surface et laisse apparaître de longues traînées rougeâtres qui flottaient mollement entre deux eaux.

Écoeuré par cette vision qui ne présageait rien de bon, Yuri lança un regard interrogateur à son frère. Ce dernier lui répondit, toujours sur le même ton monocorde, mais il y perçu néanmoins une légère trace de colère.

« _C'est le sang de centaines des nôtres que le Démon a massacré. Judith se trouve parmi les victimes_ ».

Yuri resta interdit. L'espace d'une seconde, sa queue cessa même de battre les eaux et il coula légèrement. Il avait presque envie de demander à son frère s'il le faisait marcher mais, en croisant son regard, il comprit qu'il n'en était rien.

Choqué, il scruta à nouveau les tâches de sang puis se prit la tête dans les mains, accablé par le chagrin et la culpabilité qui déjà le rongeait.

« _C'est de ma faute... Si seulement je lui avait dit où j'allais... Si je l'avais emmenée avec moi..._. » marmonna t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour ses interlocuteurs.

Duke posa une main ferme sur son épaule, incitant son cadet à relever la tête.

« _J'ai été trop clément avec toi jusque là Yuri. Mais j'ai désormais décidé de ta punition, en espérant qu'elle soit plus efficace que les précédentes_ ».

D'un geste ample et souple, le seigneur des mers brandit le trident qui ne le quittait presque jamais et qui symbolisait son pouvoir, avant de prononcer la sentence tant redoutée.

« _Moi, Duke Pantarei, te condamne à vivre comme un humas pour une durée d'un an. Durant cette période, tu aideras Karol à ramasser et enterrer dignement tous les cadavres de ces malheureux, victime de la sauvagerie du Démon. La sentence s'applique dès à présent et sans délai._ »

Yuri n'eût même pas le temps de protester. Il perdit connaissance suite au choc de la transformation. Une fois celle-ci achevée, Karol le rattrapa et pressa précautionneusement son corps contre le sien. Il esquissa ensuite un mouvement pour se diriger vers la surface mais Duke l'arrêta.

« _Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il puisse respirer sous l'eau encore quelques heures_ » déclara t-il d'une voix morne avant de s'approcher de Yuri une dernière fois pour lui caresser les cheveux.

« _Je te le confie. Veille bien sur lui_ ».

Le roi reprit ensuite la direction de son royaume, tandis que Karol, chargé de son précieux cousin, prenait la direction de son refuge.

 **XxXxX**

 _ **La Caldeira, le lendemain matin**_

Lorsque Yuri reprit connaissance, il le regretta aussitôt. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti si mal. Il avait l'impression que chaque centimètre carré de son corps, jusqu'à ses paupières, était lesté de plomb. Le simple fait d'ouvrir les yeux semblait être un défi insurmontable.

Il essaya de se remémorer ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état. Il revit Duke brandir son trident, puis plus rien. C'était le trou noir.

Agacé, il émit un grognement et essaya à grand peine d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ne parvint qu'à entrouvrir ses paupières. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait lui apparu flou et distordue, mais il distingua nettement une silhouette penchée au-dessus de lui.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Cette personne essayait-elle de lui parler ?

Redoublant d'efforts, il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et découvrit que la silhouette était dotée de magnifiques cheveux blonds ainsi que de superbes yeux céruléens dans lesquels il aurait volontiers plongé s'il avait été en état de le faire.

Il sourit avant de refermer les yeux, exténué.

'Un ange... Ce coup-ci, Duke a vraiment dû me tuer' pensa t-il avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

 **XxXxX**

Voilà, la première partie du récit est achevée. En passant, puisqu'on m'a posé la question, j'ai un peu vieilli Karol dans cette fic : il n'a pas 12 ans mais environ 15 ou 16. Pareil pour Nan. Ca me semblait plus logique au vu du contexte. Ils restent néanmoins les plus jeunes de la bande. :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous remercie pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner vos avis. ;)


	10. Interlude : Yuri's Side

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

A l'origine, je n'avais pas prévu de reprendre TM avant de finir Guardians. Pour être honnête, je n'avais même pas prévu d'écrire ce passage ainsi, mais quelques personnes fort persistantes m'ont fait comprendre qu'il aurait été assez frustrant de faire ce que j'avais prévu à la base. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et, avec le recul, je pense que ces personnes (qui se reconnaîtront ;) ) avaient raison, voilà pourquoi j'ai tapé ce petit interlude. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. :)

 **BleachHitsugaya** : Début de relation avec Flynn... On y arrive, j'espère que ça te plaira. ;)

 **Kaleiya** : T'inquiète, je ne pourrais jamais faire pire que toi et Eliandre niveau sadisme. :D (Et oui, j'ai tué Judith... mais c'était pas par plaisir. T_T).

 **Eliandre** : Ah tu me maudis, carrément ! :o Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Flynn. Il a la tête dure lui aussi. :) Surtout quand il a décidé de faire quelque chose...

 **A Tale of Brothers** : La surprise de Yuri est en effet totale. :D

 **Amarantine Lily** : Moi, jouer avec les nerfs de mes lecteurs ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. :D

 **Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

 **Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

 **Trésor Marin (v2)**

 **Interlude : Rencontre (Yuri's side)**

 _ **La Caldeira, trois jours après l'arrivée de Yuri**_

« _C'est bon Karol ! Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Ca fait trois jours que je me 'repose'. Je peux me lever maintenant, ça ne va pas me tuer !_ »

Yuri était excédé. Deux jours plus tôt, il avait totalement repris ses esprits alors que son jeune cousin le veillait et avait découvert, à son plus grand déplaisir, de quelle façon son frère avait décidé de le punir. Une punition d'autant plus frustrante qu'elle le privait presque totalement de liberté tout en lui laissant l'illusion qu'il pouvait quitter les lieux à tout instant. Décidément, il avait eu tort de sous-estimer Duke et sa volonté manifeste de protéger son petit frère adoré de lui-même.

Depuis qu'il avait réalisé tout cela, une sourde colère grondait en lui. Elle était en partie dirigée contre son aîné mais aussi, et surtout, contre lui-même car, au fond de lui, il estimait mériter cette disgrâce. Judith était morte par sa faute et le poids de cette culpabilité lui pèserait sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il en était convaincu. Duke avait raison : il avait été beaucoup trop choyé. Il était désormais temps de racheter ses fautes en offrant une digne sépulture à tous ceux qui avaient péri, afin de protéger un secret qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas.

L'ennui, c'était que Karol refusait obstinément de le laisser quitter la petite chambre où il avait été installé, de peur que le choc de la transformation ne soit pas totalement passé et qu'il se blesse accidentellement. Le premier jour, Yuri s'était prêté au jeu, ne serait-ce que pour rassurer le plus jeune qui, il le savait, s'inquiétait simplement pour lui. De plus, il s'était senti un peu groggy sur le moment et avait alors estimé que quelques heures de repos supplémentaire ne pouvaient que lui être bénéfique. Mais désormais, il se sentait parfaitement bien et n'avait pas l'intention de passer ses journées à scruter le morne plafond de la chambre où s'entremêlaient rondins de bois et feuilles de palmier, tout en attendant qu'un de ses deux garde-malades lui apporte ses repas. Le problème, c'était que Karol ne voulait rien entendre et qu'il était presque aussi têtu que lui quand il s'y mettait.

« _Il est hors de question que je te laisse quitter cette pièce s'il y a encore le moindre risque que tu te blesses simplement en descendant les escaliers ! Regarde-toi, tu arrives à peine à tenir assis sans vaciller et tu voudrais me faire croire que tout va pour le mieux ? Désolé, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'annoncer à Duke que son petit frère chéri s'est fendu le crâne alors qu'il était sous ma responsabilité !_ »

Outré, Yuri ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante mais il la referma aussitôt lorsqu'il perçu des bruits de pas et le grincement étouffé du plancher de l'autre côté de la porte.

Estelle entra dans la chambre peu après, non sans avoir frappé au préalable. Elle portait un petit plateau sur lequel reposait un bol d'où s'échappait un délicat fumet.

« Bonsoir! » lança t-elle d'un air enjoué à Yuri, qu'elle semblait désormais beaucoup apprécier. Il fallait dire que le jeune merines l'avait non seulement sauvée, mais il avait en plus eu la gentillesse de lui parler de Rita, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas revu depuis plusieurs mois. Rendre visite à Yuri lui permettait donc, d'une certaine façon, de renouer le contact avec la jeune Interprète, même si c'était de manière indirecte, par l'intermédiaire de souvenirs et d'anecdotes. En outre, Yuri était étrangement patient avec elle, et il pouvait passer des heures à l'écouter parler de la caractérielle jeune fille, ce qui lui faisait visiblement beaucoup de bien.

L'arrivée de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses ayant coupé nette la dispute, Karol s'étira sur sa chaise, prit une profonde inspiration, puis se redressa avant de demander d'une voix douce, dans laquelle on percevait encore, malgré tout, une pointe d'agacement :

« Nan est rentrée? »

Estelle déposa précautionneusement son plateau sur les genoux de Yuri avant de répondre.

« Oui, elle est arrivée il y a peu. Elle est en train de se laver. Nous dînerons juste après ».

« Bien. Dans ce cas, je descends. Pourras-tu fermer la porte à clé comme d'habitude s'il-te-plaît ? Je n'ai pas très envie d'être réveillé en pleine nuit parce qu'un idiot aura tenté de jouer la fille de l'air ».

Estelle acquiesça et le plus jeune tourna les talons, tandis que son cousin le foudroyait du regard.

Yuri se força à ingurgiter tout ce que la jeune femme lui avait monté et, une fois cela fait, il lui rendit le plateau d'un air grognon. Estelle lui sourit d'un air à la fois doux et désolé, puis quitta la pièce sans un mot, consciente qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. La porte se ferma et le cliquetis de la serrure lui indiqua qu'il était à nouveau piégé.

Agacé, Yuri allait se recoucher lorsqu'il entendit un frottement étrange. En regardant du côté de la porte, il remarqua que des clés se trouvaient sur le plancher, à quelques centimètres du panneau de bois, comme si quelqu'un les avait fait glisser à travers l'interstice entre la porte et le plancher. Réprimant un sourire, il fixa le panneau de bois et souffla un mot de remerciement à l'attention de la jeune femme, qui lui offrait ainsi l'occasion de se dégourdir les jambes.

 **XxXxX**

La lune éclairait la Caldeira d'une lumière blême lorsque Yuri sortit. Il avait attendu que les autres habitants de la petite maison s'endorment, afin de ne pas être surpris par qui que ce soit. Il espérait ainsi éviter des ennuis à Estelle et échapper à un énième sermon.

S'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, Yuri se devait de reconnaître que son cousin avait néanmoins eu raison : même s'il s'était transformé en humas des centaines de fois au cours de sa vie, en devenir un suite à une malédiction était autre chose. Si marcher ne lui avait pas posé énormément de problèmes, descendre les escaliers tout en restant discret s'était avéré beaucoup plus difficile. Il y était néanmoins parvenu en se tenant fermement à la rampe et en prenant son temps.

Lorsque ses pieds nus foulèrent le sable de la plage, il se sentit renaître. Sans hésitation, il avança vers la lagune et marcha un peu dans l'eau claire et scintillante, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux disparaissent sous l'onde. Elle était fraîche mais revigorante. C'était la première fois que Yuri se sentait aussi bien depuis qu'il était arrivé chez son cousin. S'il avait pu, il aurait volontiers plongé entièrement dans l'eau calme, mais Karol lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait plus nager à cause de la malédiction de Duke. De plus, rentrer trempé n'était pas vraiment discret et il n'était pas assez sot pour ruiner tous ses efforts sur un simple coup de tête... Mais tout de même... Plus il observait le liquide, plus l'envie de plonger se faisait impérieuse, irrésistible. Elle s'enroulait lentement autour de lui telle une liane, l'étouffant presque.

D'un geste brusque, il arracha son regard à la lagune et recula en direction de la plage, tentant ainsi de résister à l'appel du large. Son regard, un peu perdu, parcourut l'étendu sablonneuse qui courrait tout autour de la Caldeira, avant de s'arrêter net sur une silhouette qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. D'abord anxieux à l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir de son jeune cousin, Yuri fut rapidement rassuré en constatant que la silhouette était blonde et qu'elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, trop concentrée sur un objet qu'elle tenait en main. Un halo éthéré l'enveloppait et lui donnait un aspect presque irréel, fantomatique. Yuri était totalement subjugué. Soudain, il réalisa : il s'agissait de son ange !

La surprise le stoppa net alors qu'il était presque revenu sur la plage. Il n'arrivait même plus à détaché son regard de cet être surnaturel et, machinalement, il se dirigea vers lui.

 **XxXxX**

Pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à ma correctrice qui a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de poster cet interlude seul, sans la 2è partie pour l'instant. :D

Pour ceux qui seraient un peu perdu : Yuri a certes aperçu Flynn quand il était dans les vapes, mais il n'en a qu'un très vague souvenir. Flynn n'est pas revenu le veiller par la suite, donc il ne l'a pas « revu » depuis.

En tout cas, merci pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser une chtite review (exempt de toute menace de mort svp :D).


	11. Interlude : Flynn's Side

Bonjour/Bonsoir & bonne année 2017 à toutes et à tous !

Voici (enfin) la seconde partie de l'interlude. Je voulais le poster plus tôt, mais la fin de l'année est rarement propice au calme et à la tranquillité (sauf quand on est un chat mais pour eux, ça marche toute l'année :D ). Bref, voici la suite de la partie « rencontre », en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. :)

 **A Tale of Brothers** :Voici la 2è partie ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre ! ;)

 **BleachHitsugaya** : Rencontre avec Flynn, here you are ! J'espère que ça te plaira. ;)

 **Amarantine Lily** : Une seule chose à dire : enjoy ! ;)

 **Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

 **Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

 **Trésor Marin (v2)**

 **Interlude : Rencontre (Flynn's side)**

Rien ne le calmait plus que de lire au clair de lune. Cela apaisait ses angoisses et ses terreurs nocturnes et, lorsqu'il était encore à Avalon, cela lui permettait d'échapper à son statut de prisonnier en lui prodiguant une échappatoire métaphorique. Un monde où il pouvait se réfugier après une rude journée ou après s'être réveillé en sueurs à cause d'un horrible cauchemar. Au fil du temps, cette habitude s'était ancrée en lui, tant et si bien qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné après sa fuite de l'île. Certes, Karol et Nan n'avaient pas autant d'ouvrages que lui lorsqu'il était encore aux mains du Démon, mais peu importait qu'il ait déjà lu les histoires ou non, l'essentiel était de focaliser son attention sur quelque chose pour oublier, ne pas se souvenir. Il avait beau être libre, les mauvais rêves n'avaient malheureusement pas cessés de le hanter. Ils l'assaillaient presque chaque nuit, malgré la présence rassurante de Karol à ses côtés.

En effet, depuis l'arrivée du cousin de son jeune bienfaiteur, Estelle avait dû quitter sa chambre pour permettre au jeune homme de récupérer. Elle dormait donc désormais dans la même pièce que Nan, tandis que Karol était venu partager le lit de Flynn. Du moins, en début de soirée, car le blond avait pris l'habitude de sortir dès qu'il se réveillait en nage, afin de ne pas déranger son hôte, généralement épuisé après une longue journée de labeur.

Absorbé par sa lecture, Flynn ne perçu ni le crissement du sable, ni les bruits de respiration qui auraient pu lui indiquer qu'une personne s'approchait de lui. Ainsi, lorsqu'une ombre s'abattit soudain sur les pages de son livre, il sursauta, et releva brusquement la tête avec inquiétude.

Là, à moins d'un mètre de lui, se tenait une silhouette sombre, simplement vêtue d'un short et d'un T-shirt, qui se détachait du paysage à la lumière de la lune. De longs cheveux noirs encadraient un visage jeune aux traits encore un peu tirés, probablement à cause de la fatigue. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention du blond, c'était les yeux de son vis-à-vis : de grands yeux gris et sombre qui exprimaient tant d'émotions en cet instant qu'il ne parvenait pas à toutes les distinguer.

Reconnaissant le cousin de Karol, qu'il avait veillé presque un jour entier avant son réveil, Flynn se détendit, tout en restant néanmoins sur ses gardes. Quelque chose dans le regard de cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'y retrouver cette même fascination qu'il percevait toujours dans le regard d'Alexei lorsque ce dernier l'obligeait à retirer sa chemise.

Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent ainsi quelques secondes encore, avant que Flynn, sentant son malaise grandir, se décide à rompre le silence.

« Bonsoir » lança-t-il d'un ton un peu trop brusque à son goût.

L'effet sur son interlocuteur fut inattendu. Comme s'il venait de réaliser la présence du blond, l'homme aux longs cheveux le fixa d'un air hébété, un peu comme s'il avait fait une crise de somnambulisme et se rendait soudain compte qu'il n'était plus dans son lit. Un peu maladroitement, il salua l'homme aux cheveux dorés avant de demander d'un air un peu gêné :

« Hum... Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Mon nom est Yuri et je suis le cousin de Karol. Puis-je m'asseoir à côté de vous quelques instants ? »

La façon de s'exprimer du brun surprit Flynn. A part Cumore, et parfois Estelle, il ne connaissait personne qui s'exprimait ainsi. C'était étrange et cela renforça son malaise. Néanmoins, il ferma son livre et désigna le sable à côté de lui d'un geste de la main.

Tandis que son compagnon prenait place, le blond l'observa avec attention, mais le brun n'eût aucun geste équivoque à son égard et il recentra son attention sur le lagon. Les minutes s'égrainèrent à nouveau dans le silence. Lentement.

Soudain, Flynn sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou. Il plaqua aussitôt une main sur la zone sensible et tourna un regard à la fois plein de crainte et de colère vers Yuri. Ce dernier était resté à une distance raisonnable, ce qui rassura aussitôt le blond, mais il s'était visiblement penché en avant afin d'observer les petites écailles luisantes qu'on voyait à peine à la base du cou de l'homme aux yeux azurs.

Face à la réaction surprenante de Flynn, le convalescent recula un peu en levant les mains.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que vous étiez bien l'Interprète dont Estelle m'a parlé ».

« Si elle t'a parlé de Finath, alors c'est bien moi » répondit le garçon aux cheveux doré tout en reprenant une posture plus détendue. « Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas très à l'aise auprès d'autres personnes, surtout lorsque je ne les connais pas ».

« Il me semble qu'elle a mentionné ce fait, en effet. Mais c'est compréhensible. Après tout, je ne suis pas digne de confiance » déclara Yuri d'un air triste. La mélancolie dans sa voix était si perceptible que Flynn se sentit soudain extrêmement touché par cet homme, pour une raison qu'il aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer. La réponse se trouvait probablement dans ces yeux gris soudain si désolés, mais il n'osa poser aucune question. Le sujet lui semblait trop sensible et lui-même n'avait pas très envie de répondre à certaines interrogations gênantes. Il préféra donc poursuivre la conversation sur autre chose. Un sujet plus léger.

« Tu parles toujours aussi poliment ? »

La question sembla surprendre Yuri, qui se tourna vers lui en inclinant légèrement la tête. Puis un sourire à la fois triste et amusé se dessina sur son visage.

« Pas vraiment. Mais mon frère insiste toujours pour que je donne au moins une première bonne impression » expliqua le brun en laissant échapper un petit rire. « Enfant, je n'essayais même pas de faire cet effort, mais c'est rapidement devenu un jeu avec ma meilleure amie. M'entendre parler de cette façon l'amusait beaucoup. Avec le recul, je pense que c'était un complot entre elle et mon frère pour m'obliger à faire des efforts ».

Le sourire s'effaça, cédant à nouveau la place à la mélancolie. Visiblement gêné, Yuri se releva d'un bond et entreprit de faire tomber les grains de sables qui s'étaient collés à son short.

« Assez parlé, il est temps de rentrer » décréta-t-il en tendant une main vers Flynn, afin de l'aider à se relever.

Toujours un peu hésitant, le blond finit néanmoins par accepter l'aide, en se disant qu'il serait impoli de refuser. Il attrapa son livre d'une main et glissa l'autre dans celle du cousin de Karol, qui le releva en manquant de basculer en arrière. Le blond dû alors réprimer un sourire tout en époussetant ses vêtements et la couverture de son livre.

Tout deux reprirent ensemble le chemin de la petite maison mais, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, Yuri retint Flynn.

« Ne dis pas à Karol que je suis sorti ce soir... s'il-te-plaît ».

Tenant lui-même à garder ses escapades nocturnes secrètes (ou du moins aussi secrètes que possibles), le blond hocha la tête et regagna sa chambre.

 **XxXxX**

Voilà, j'espère que cet interlude vous a plu et que j'ai échappé à quelques foudres ! :D

Merci pour votre lecture et encore bonne année ! ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.


End file.
